Archie's Private Lessons
by nsam85
Summary: Archie asks Kevin to help him practice wrestling. Kevin agrees...which leads to something unexpected to happen.
1. Chapter 1

***This prologue is from Archie's point of view. The next chapter will be Kevin's point of view.***

"Um," he hesitated, not quite sure just how to ask what he wanted to.

"What?" Kevin asked him, pausing in mid-stride.

"Well…can we…practice some place private." He muttered, feeling his ears heat up.

"How do you mean? Shouldn't we just practice here? The mats are already laid out on the floor of the gym." Kevin looked confused.

"I don't want anyone to see what we're doing." He said softer, then realized what it must sound like to Kevin.

"Why?" Kevin asked, his skin darkening, and ears turning red.

"Because I don't want everyone to see my ass getting pounded into the ground so much." He groaned, noticing that the statement was even more suggestive then the previous one.

"I guess…we can go to my place." Kevin murmured, turning to the side and rearranging his bag so it hung down in front of him. "We've got a mat downstairs in the basement. That's where dads' workout equipment is."

"He's not gunna be home…is he? He already saw you slamming me down on my back twice. I'm still sore from that, you know?" he explained as they made their way toward the front doors of the school.

Reaching the doors, he pushed them open for Kevin. As Kevin walked through the doors, he noticed an expression that looked as though he had won the lottery. Blinking stupidly, his eyes dropped and landed on Kevin's perfect ass…." _What?"_ he thought, then shook his head and followed Kevin out of the building.


	2. In the Basement

***Kevins' Point of View*** . See bottom for note

Hurrying through the door, Kevin made his way through the house. Glancing back, he watched Archie following him, but looking around with interest. Archie had rarely been inside his house, and on the couple of occasions he did, Betty had always been with him. He had envied Betty after looking out her bedroom window and gazing upon the vision of Archie nearly naked next door. This would be the first time he would be alone with the redhead in his house. When Archie decided to wrestle, he was both thrilled and terrified of growing closer to him. At the first practice, the coach had automatically paired the two of them up. He had shivered as he felt Archie's strong arms wrap around him. But he had shook himself, and from that point he was completely focused on his task.

"Down here." He called, halting and turning on the light that led down to the basement.

"Whoa" Archie grunted as he walked right into him.

Unprepared, he began to fall forward. In an instance, he felt hands grab onto his chest and was yanked back. Stumbling backward, he pushed Archie into the wall and leaned against him. Panting, Kevin was too stunned to move right away. He became aware that Archie still clung to him as he felt hot puffs of air on the back of his neck. Turning his head, he looked at the redhead with interest. Their eyes met for a moment, then the mood changed. Chuckling, Archie pushed him away from him with a pat.

"Thanks for not letting me fall down the stairs." He grinned and made his way down.

"Well, I was the one to cause you to do stumble, so I had to save you, that and your dad is a cop and it would be all to easy for him to figure out that I had a part in it. Him coming home and finding you all messed up on the floor and everything… "Archie said as he followed but trailed off at the end with an odd note in his voice.

"Here we are." He said, flicking on the light, then cringing at the site before him.

"Those aren't yours…are they?" Archie asked from behind, sounding amused.

"No." Kevin groaned, reaching out and picking up a jock strap.

"Dude, if I came across one of my dads' jockeys I would just leave it where it lay." Archie chuckled, "Hey!" he spat jumping back as they flew at him.

Grinning, Kevin walked past his friend and kicked at the jock on the floor until it landed next to the stairs. Turning, he walked to a dresser and pulled out a drawer and dug around till he discovered two pairs of spandex shorts. Glad they were washed, he yanked them out and tossed one to Archie. Catching it, his friend immediately pulled his shirt off and undid his pants. Stunned, Kevin couldn't look away as Archie chucked his pants off. Without hesitation and pushed his boxer briefs down to the floor as well. Kevin felt his member stir as he looked at Archie's goods for the first time. Archie's uncut dick sat above a large set of nuts. Thick red tufts of hair covered his entire groin.

"You never seen an uncircumcised dick before Kev?" Came Archie's voice, sounding a bit amused.

"What?" Kevin's gaze shot upward and he met his friends grinning face.

"I'm uncut." He said, as if he was used to saying that sentence quite often.

"Not in person. The but all the time from Bel Ami" he explained, without thinking.

"Where's that?" Archie asked, pulling the shorts up and hiding the view.

"It's not a place…it's a company" he broke off, not wanting to explain that it was a gay pornography company.

Turning, Kevin pulled off his shirt and undid his pants. He hesitated with his briefs, for as he looked down, he realized his cock was nearly hard. He feared if Archie saw his state of arousal, he might have second thoughts. Then, feeling he had nothing to be ashamed of, he turned slightly and tugged the briefs all the way down. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Archie studying his equipment. Taking a risk, he glanced up and met Archie's eye.

"You shave quite a bit…don't you?" his friend asked, walking closer.

"Um…yeah." He said shakily, "a bit."

"Why? I think you'd look rather better with some hair down there." Archie said, then added, "not that you need to improve what you've got or anything."

"Um…thanks?" he said, not quite sure what to make of all that. "I dunno. It kind of makes it look bigger, and…are we really talking about this?" he finally asked.

"Sorry. It's just that most of the other guys I've seen don't do much at all to their crotch…sure…Jug trims a bit…but nothing like what you've got going on, or what you don't got." Archie shrugged and walked onto the mat and halted in the middle, looking back at him.

Trying to get the thought of just how many dicks the redhead had seen, Kevin pulled the tight shorts up the rest of the way. Feeling kind of awkward, he joined Archie on the mat. Not quite sure how to get started, he took a step back to think. His friend stood and waited, looking around. Finally, he reached out and put a hand on Archie's back and pushed him down until he was on his knees. Taking the hint, Archie got onto all fours and looked at him. Explaining the importance of feeling the other guys' body, he could take signals of when to put out for the most effort. Even after trying this several times, Archie wasn't having much luck. Seeming to be frustrated, Archie finally scooted away from him and eyed him oddly.

"What?" he asked Archie, feeling on edge.

"How is it you can tell when I'm going to move…even when I don't know myself?" Archie eyed him.

"Well…I know what it feels like when guys touch me and what it means." He said, feeling his ears burn.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really want me to say it?" Kevin asked, hoping Archie would take the hint.

When the expression on Archie's face stayed stoic, he took a deep breath.

"You've never been with a guy…you know…in the way I have." He started, then felt gratified as Archie's skin turned pink, but nodded for him to continue. "Guys bodies' tense up when they're about to move a certain way…which is a lot like how the beginning of the wrestling pair start up position."

"How about…" Archie cut in, "we start, and you treat me like you would do if this wasn't wrestling or…other stuff…" his voice sounded strained, "then do it again and touch me like you'd touch…you know…right before you…" at this point Archie was pink all over.

"Are you sure? That's gunna be really different…and you'll um…feel certain things you've never …felt before." His own body felt hot, and a certain part felt hard.

"Look." Archie said, the look on his face was determined, yet scared, "I'm open to about anything. Let's just see what happens."

"I dunno…do you really know what I'm talking about?" Kevin asked, while in his mind he was telling himself to shut up and just have at it.

"I can see what your talking about in front of me." Archie chuckled, his eyes darting down toward his crotch, "but lets' do this."

Pulse racing, Kevin waited until Archie was in the start up position. Thinking of Betty, he reached around and gripped Archie's body. He held still for a few moments, sure to keep his downstairs away from his friends' body. Pulling apart, he looked into Archie's eyes, waiting for confirmation. There was a nod and Archie resumed the pose. Shakily, he reached around and gripped his friend. His crotch pressed into Archie's right hip. Taking a breath, he pushed forward and let his left-hand travel down Archie's sweaty side until it came to rest on his thigh.

Archie gently leaned his body into his, the hip moving up and down a bit. Kevin let out a shiver as the hip bone traveled the entire length of his hardened shaft. Slowly, Kevin let his hand slide under Archie's thigh and into the redheads' crotch. Archie grunted as Kevin's finger tips brush against his confined nut sac. Biting his lip, Kevin took a chance and continued until he felt Archie's rock-hard dick pressing into the spandex fabric.

"Go ahead." Archie whispered, making him jump.

"You sure?" he breathed, letting his fingers dig into the tight fabric.

"Yeah bud. I just told you I was open to things." He chuckled softly, turning his head back toward him.

Meeting his eye, Kevin gave him a smile, then pushed him suddenly. Archie gave a surprised cry as he landed on his back, just as he had earlier. Kevin crawled toward him, glancing down to get a glimpse of his friends' size when hard. Rather thick and just less than seven inches, or so he guessed, with a wet spot forming just where the head was. The length arced in a way that reminded him of the shape Johnny Rapids' bowed dick. Shifting his gaze, he was suddenly looking down into Archie's eyes. Lips parted, Archie looked taken aback, but grinned and as Kevin leaned down.

"Mmm…" Archie moaned as Kevin ground their dicks together.

Breathing hard, Kevin began to rut into Archie. He honestly couldn't believe this was happening. Pulling back, Kevin licked a line down his friend's jaw and into his ear. Archie moaned loudly as Kevin's tongue swirled into the ear canal. Wanting to do something for quite a while, he slid down until his lips were over Archie's chiseled chest. Leaning down he took one of his friends nipples into his mouth. Teasingly, he nibbled on it while reaching over and tweaking the other. Sliding even lower, his tongue carved the defined muscle of each abdominal before dipping into his navel.

"Keep going." Archie whined, his hand pushing Kevin's' head down lower.

"Your dick?" he teased, glancing up at his friend while he gripped him through the shorts.

"Yeah…my nuts." He nodded, eyes pleading desperately.

Leaning in, Kevin gave a great sniff. He shuddered at the scent of nut sweat. It was intoxicating. It made him harder. Opening his mouth, Kevin lowered his lips and mouthed at his friends' covered nuts. A loud moan erupted from overhead. Archie reached down and started to push down his own spandex. Kevin was having none of that. Grabbing the hand, he pushed it away. There was a groan of impatience that he thought was cute. Pushing himself back, his lowered his body until his stomach was laying on the mat. Reaching out, he pulled at the right leg hole of Archie's shorts.

"Love your hairy nuts Arch." He commented, as they both stuck to Archie's skin due to the sweat.

Even as he spoke, the sac peeled away from the body and hung down into the air. Scooting forward, he stuck his tongue out and pulled the sac into his mouth. Salty sweat soaked into his tongue as he wrapped his lips round them. Archie moaned again, then pushed himself up on his elbows to peer down at him. Suddenly feeling shy, he hesitated and pulled back. Archie's brows met, and a look of disappointment flitted across his face.

"I dunno if we should do this." Kevin told him, feeling his member soften a bit.

"What?" Archie exclaimed, sitting all the way up. "You can't leave me like this. I'm all hard and…" he paused, then smiled.

Giving a grunt, Archie rolled onto his belly and wriggled toward him. Meeting his eye, his friend eagerly leaned in and pressed their lips together. Breathing hard, Kevin felt his cock harden again. Archie's right hand cupped his face, and their kiss grew more intense. Lips curling into a smile, the redhead pushed forward and gripped Kevin by his shoulder and yanked him to the side. Unprepared, he fell onto his back and was suddenly looking up at the basement ceiling.

"Hello Kev." Archie grinned down at him, then rotated his body until he was looking down at his crotch.

"Don't. I don't want things to…" he began but melted as Archie gripped him hard through the tight shorts.

"Look…" said Archie, yanking Kevin's shorts down to his knees, "now you don't have to go into the woods to get off."

"Fuck!" Kevin growled as he felt the head of his cock become hot and wet in Archie's mouth.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that word bef—" he started but Kevin reached down and pushed his head back down.

Archie chuckled around Kevin's hard cock. Closing his eyes, Kevin thrusted up into the air. The hot mouth surrounding his swollen member felt like heaven. It had been a long time since he'd had this much attention to his dick. He gasped as he felt a finger prob at his sweaty hole. Automatically, he raised his legs into the air and waited. Archie halted, making Kevin look down. The red hair atop Archie's head was so soaked in sweat it looked more of a brown color. The lips had paused the movement with only about half of his seven-and-a-half-inch dick in the mouth.

"Sorry…that's just something that happens when someone plays with my hole." He explained, then felt his heart flutter as the redhead winked at him.

"I don't plan on doing you Kev…" he chuckled, then went down and bobbed his head a couple more times, then pulled away, "at least not tonight."

"Stop." Kevin exclaimed, waving his hands back.

One of Archie's hands suddenly gripped Kevin's' cock at the base and squeezed. He gasped as the explosion of pleasure ebbed away. Raising an eyebrow, he looked up at this friend with surprise. Releasing his hold, Archie quickly pushed his spandex down to his knees. Automatically, his gaze dropped and finally looked at the redheads' package. It was definitely around seven inches, rather thick, and curving upwards just like Johnny Rapids' dick did. The foreskin was much longer than he'd guessed. Even while hard, it completely covered the head. The thick red hair surrounding his dick stood out like…well…like a burning bush.

"What's so funny?" His friend asked, sounding a bit hesitant. "You're not one of those people that don't like uncut dicks…do you?"

Shaking his head fervently, "Nah…never thought I'd find the burning bush in my basement…I always thought it was located in the middle east or something."

Archie let out a hearty laugh and shuffled forward, his dick bouncing as he climbed atop his waist. When he tried to lift his leg over to one side, he actually fell over. Grumbling, he shoved the shorts all the way down and tossed them to the side. Lifting onto his elbow, he reached over and gripped Kevin's shorts, which had lowered down to his ankles. With a yank they flew off to the side. Kevin felt his face flush as they stopped moving, looking at each other's bodies without making a sound.

Archie reach down to his cock and began to jerk it fast and hard. When Kevin didn't move, he returned to his side and then straddled his waist. Scooting back a bit, Archie gripped Kevin's dick and aligned both their members. Wrapping his large hands around them, he began to pump them slowly. Still leaning on his elbows, he grunted and pushed himself into a more upright position. Grinning, the redhead leaned forward and pressed their lips together again. This time, Kevin didn't hold back. Wanting to make this count, he reached around and gripped Archie by the back of his neck and pulled him in as close as possible.

Moaning into his mouth, he let his tongue explore Archie's. Using his other hand, he fumbled below until he felt a large hand. As Archie began to pull his hands away, he gripped it. Lining up their fingers, he began to let Archie pump their lengths. Breathing harder, Kevin felt a tightness building below. His friend hummed deeply, causing Kevin to open his eyes, which he hadn't realized they were even closed. Their eyes met again, and Kevin could feel his friend begin to shake. Briefly pulling back, he tilted his head to the side and leaned in.

"Shit!" Archie cried as Kevin's tongue entered his ear.

Hot fluid covered their combined hands, and onto Kevin's' chest. Turned on beyond belief, he followed, adding to the amount of wet cum ejected onto his body. Though he didn't use any words per say, his grunts and moans seemed to enhanced Archie's actions. Both shaking and panting, they pulled away from each other. Kevin fell back to the mat, still holding onto Archie's messy hands. Finally, he let loose of Archie's hands and dropped his own back down to the floor. His friend grunted and shuffled around till he was lying next to him. A hand reached out and traced the outline of one of Kevin's ears.

"Ew." He slapped the wet hand away.

"You have cute ears." Archie grinned, then flopped down to the floor.

***Next chapter will have the pair go further***

Note: I do not plan to add Jughead to this story.


	3. As the Bell Tolls

Archie just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between him and Kevin a couple days ago. Unfortunately, they hadn't had another chance to continue their…. practice sessions. That didn't stop him from thinking about what he wanted to do the next time they did meet in private. And just the way Kevin would look at him as they passed each other through the school halls, it was clear he felt the same. Yes, he really liked Ronny. It felt so good having sex with her. But he lamented the fact that he always felt he couldn't be as rough as he wanted to be. He knew it seemed sexist, but he just couldn't get past that.

After school today was finally open for both of them and he planned to make the most of it. The past couple of nights at home, he'd looked at porn sites online…and for some reason he kept checking out material that featured gay couples. There were several things he'd run across that he wanted to try out with Kevin. He could never bring himself to ask Ronny if she'd rim him. Everywhere he looked all the sites said that rimming was one of the hottest forms of foreplay. Tonight, he wanted Kevin to eat his ass out. In the end, he wanted to fuck Kevin's perfect ass. If things went well, he might even let Kevin try out his hole.

Just as he was thinking this, Kevin walked around the corner and actually ran right into him. They grunted but were too stunned to move apart. Pausing, he noticed the way Kevin was looking at him. Brow furrowing, Kevin's hand gently rotated and squeezed his crotch. Kevin smirked knowingly, then looked around. Making to step closer, the sound of approaching footsteps interrupted the act. Frowning, Kevin looked at him wistfully. Archie felt just as disappointed. Before he could do more, Kevin leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. Without waiting another moment, Kevin stepped to the side and continued on his way down the hall.

"Wait up!" called a voice he recognized immediately as Ronny's.

"Kay." He said, feeling a bit guilty and annoyed.

Before she got to him, he had time to rearrange his hard dick. It wasn't difficult as he suddenly felt like he didn't want to be with her. Taking a couple of breathes, he automatically reached out and a small and soft hand slipped into his. Again, he felt as if he could hurt this person with the more delicate features. Sighing, he relaxed as they made their way down the hall and into a classroom. Sitting down, he leaned back in his chair as Ronny took the seat in front of him. The seat next to him was soon occupied by Jughead, and then Betty sat in the seat in front of him. Unable to concentrate, Archie looked out the window and noticed the pouring rain. He gave a start when he felt his cell vibrate. Quickly, he pulled it out and opened it.

"Want me to take care of that for you Arch?" he read.

"Yeah…I do." He wrote back quickly and excitedly.

"I'll help you at the beginning of your gym class. Hurry to the locker room soon as you can once this class is over. I won't have much time…so if you don't think you can get off in a minute or less, you'll just have to wait till after school."

"Trust me. A couple of pumps and I'll be jelly."

"LOL!"

"Who's that?" asked a voice, making him jump.

"What?" he asked, his voice a bit higher than usual.

"What?" Jug chuckled, looking at him with amusement.

"Back to our lesson from yesterday." Called the teacher from the front of the room, saving Archie from having to tell Jughead who he was talking to.

Pushing through the doorway, Archie grinned and made his way into the locker room. He had asked to go to the restroom five minutes before the bell. Since he didn't even have a book bag in the class, it wouldn't matter that he didn't return to the class room before the bell rang. Instead, he decided to leave and get to the locker room even before Kevin did. It had taken all his concentration to act as if nothing was different about the way he acted in class. Now he was sure he'd have enough time to get off. Glancing down, he didn't think that would be a problem seeing as he'd been half hard all through the class.

Just as he turned into the last row of lockers, Kevin had pulled off his bag. Face rising, he gave Archie a look of surprise. Grinning wolfishly, he rushed forward and pressed their lips together. Kevin gave a deep moan as their tongues meshed. Smiling, Archie reached down and gripped Kevin. A little disappointed what he felt was soft, it didn't matter because as soon as he made that revelation, the piece started to harden. Before Kevin could do more, Archie pulled away and dropped to his knees.

"Gunna suck you." He shakily yanked down the boys' zipper.

"But…" he began then halted as he felt Archie's fingers yank down the front of his briefs.

The piece of meat sprang into the air with a bounce. Not hesitating, Archie leaned in and took the head of Kevin's engorged member into his mouth. Tongue swirling around the head once, he pulled back and tilted his head to the side. Peering up at Kevin, he watched as his friends' eyes widen and his mouth opened in a low moan. Still keeping eye contact, he slid his tongue down the underside of the shaft before coming into contact with the elastic band of the briefs. Archie let his tongue soak into the fabric that held back Kevin's nuts.

"You look so hot down there." Kevin mumbled, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Though he wanted to get off, watching Kevin's reaction to everything was nearly making up for the lack of attention…nearly. Just as Archie looked away, he felt fingers pull at his hair. Eyes flying open, he glanced up and saw a smirk on his friend. With another tug, Archie let his head pulled higher until his lips were level with the head of Kevin's cock. Knowing what he wanted, and incredibly turned on with the look he was getting, he opened his mouth and took as much in as possible. His tongue swirled around the shaft and pressed at the thick vein that ran along the underside. From Kevin's' face, he knew he wasn't doing a very good job, but it was still passable.

"Hey, "he pulled away, "give me a break, "I've never really sucked cock before yours."

"You're doing fine Arch." Kevin said thickly, "You ever eat your own cum? Or let the cum soak into that thick red bush of yours? Do you play with your nuts? Finger yourself?" he asked, his voice growing shaky.

Grinning madly, he winked, then nodded. The only thing he hadn't really done was eat his cum…and rarely finger himself. Suddenly the bell that announced the end of the period chimed. Immediately, hot salty fluid erupted into his mouth. It was so unexpected, so shocking, so…FUCKING HOT! Taking as much Kevin's hot seed as he could, he relished the taste, the look on his friends' face, the sound of his labored breath, the way his body shook as the climax waned.

Archie reached down and unzipped his own pants as he pulled back. As he rose, he swallowed the vast majority of Kevin's cum. Dropping the hand that had unzipped him, he awkwardly tried to pull out his own swollen cock through the opening of his boxer briefs. So excited, his trembling made it all but impossible to maneuver his dick through the opening. Abandoning the effort, Archie surged forward and locked lips with Kevin. There was a surprised moan as Archie pushed the last of Kevin's cum into his own mouth.

Archie gave his own surprised moan as he felt a hand reaching into his boxer briefs. With no trouble at all, Kevin pulled his leaking cock and even his nuts out and into the open. Lean fingers slid smoothly down the shaft, pushing his foreskin back and exposing the head. The cool air washed over his length, making him shudder slightly. Kevin pulled back and began to drop to his knees but paused. Looking determined, Kevin reached down and grasped the front hem of Archie's shirt. Taking hold, he lifted it into the air and over his head. Arms still through the sleeves, Archie's bare chest was exposed while the back was still covered.

Giving a satisfied nod, Kevin finally dropped to his knees and looked up. Breathing hard, Archie met his friends eye for a brief moment as the head of his dick was licked a couple times. Kevin's gaze slowly drifted down his chest before halting at his stomach, feasting on the sight. Knowing what he wanted, Archie gave a soft grunt and flexed his abs. The licking of his cock stopped.

"Keep sucking." He breathed, glancing down a moment and releasing his flex.

Immediately Kevin dropped all pretenses and opened his mouth. Hot wetness surrounded him, making him moan louder than ever. Automatically he flexed his stomach again, this time he added his upper chest. Kevin's tongue swirled around him before he took his entire length into his mouth. He could actually feel Kevin's bottom lip pressed against his nuts, while his upper lip rested amongst the exposed patch of red pubes sprouting out of Archie's groin. Starting to bob his head, Kevin used his lips to suck at Archie's foreskin, pulling it until once again covered his head.

"Fuck yeah dude." He moaned, thrusting into Kevin's wet mouth.

Below, Kevin moaned along with him, using his tongue to swirl in the space between the foreskin and the head. A hand cupped his nuts as the speed of the pumping increased. Closing his eyes, he felt the pressure building in his gut. Kevin pulled back slightly and slowed his movements. The pleasure decreased right when he was right on the edge of release. Glaring down at him, Archie frowned. Looking amused, Kevin's eyes darted away and looked forward. Following his gaze, he realized he was no longer flexing his muscles. Rolling his eyes, he squeezed as hard as he could.

Once more his cock was slathered in saliva, while a couple of fingers pumped his shaft. Groaning, he thrusted, satisfied as pleasure washed over him. Kevin placed his left hand atop Archie's abs, slowly sliding upwards as his right continued to fondle his nuts. Lifting his arms, Archie placed his hands behind his head, exposing his armpit hair. It felt as if electricity was building in him, hurdling at a speed so rapidly and intensely Archie's senses would overload. Shaking, he blinked lazily before slowly lowering his eyes until he met Kevin's. The left hand climbed higher, briefly flicking over his nipple before moving on. As Kevin's fingers dipped into his armpit and scratched the hair, he lost it.

"Kev!" he cried, bolts of energy and sensation exploding through his body.

"Mmm…" Kevin moaned, as his mouth was filled with Archie's cum.

Archie's knees weakened so much he had to lean forward and place a hand on the nearest gym locker. It was seriously one of, if not the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced. Kevin's hand dropped and hung free. Trembling, he stared down at his friend, lust and pleasure starting to ebb. Kevin rose to his feet and leaned in. Archie opened his mouth eagerly and reveled in the taste of his own seed. Resting his sweaty forehead against Kevin's, he came back under control. Taking a step back, they looked down. The head of Kevin's now limp cock was the only part still poking out of his briefs. His own cock was hard, but even as he watched it began to soften.

There was a bang of a door that made them both jump. Glancing up, he whirled around and expected to see other guys in the class to spot them. Relieved beyond belief, he stepped back and put his junk away. Looking up, he found he was alone. Startled, he took a few steps to the right and down one of the aisles of lockers to just see the back of Kevin's head exiting one of the doors to the gym. Archie turned around and looked at the spot he'd come from in amazement. Despite all they'd done, the entire encounter had only lasted a few minutes.

Coming to his senses, he quickly made his way to his own gym locker. Reaching it, he started pulling out his gym clothes. Approaching footsteps announced he was no longer alone. Closing the locker, he was suddenly facing Jughead. To his enormous relief, he saw no look or suspicion or amusement on his face. Other guys soon came into view and began changing as well. Grinning, he sighed and changed his clothing. Pulling up his shorts, he accidentally touched his now flaccid cock, making him hiss. It seemed his dick was still sensitive.

***to be continued***


	4. You Taste Like Mountain Dew & Starburst

Kevin's pov

"What do you mean you can't?" he sent to Archie.

"Something came up. I'm really sorry Kev." He read, feeling his mood sink.

Though he wanted to ask what came up…not only for the double meaning, but because he seriously felt let down. Taking a few breaths, he lets Archie know it's fine. After, he closes his phone and walks back up the stairs to his bedroom. Glancing around, he pushes his desk chair to the right and flops onto his bed with sigh. Staring up at the celling, his hand slides down his chest and stops at edge of his jeans. Closing his eyes, he slides his hand down more, pulling his zipper along the way. Reaching into the opening, he feels his length. It's not hard, but he can still feel a bit of dampness below the opening of his briefs. The spot that Archie had clamped down on earlier.

He jumps as his cell pings loudly. Unprepared, his eyes open and he instantly looks around to make sure no one sees his hand down his pants. Cringing at the thought of his dad walking in on him masturbating, he shakes his head. With a grunt, he pushes himself up into a sitting position. Leaning over, he grabs his cell and brings it up to his eyes. Seeing he got a message from Betty, he opens the text.

"Okay…so…um…." He reads. It's confusing because her text messages never look anything like this.

"What?" he types back.

"This is really awkward…Chic wants to meet you."

"Why?" he blinks, totally thrown off by the request.

"You'll have to ask about that. Can I give him your number?"

Thoughts of what he had planned with Archie tonight run through his brain. He feels guilty about granting the request. What if Archie were to find out? Scowling, he shakes his head. What does it matter if he finds out. All Archie wants out of their meetings is to get off. But still, he can't help but remember the way they had looked at each other in those certain moments. He jumps again as a ping rings out.

"Hello? Have you met someone?" Betty writes.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I sent that last text twenty minutes ago. I thought you would have replied immediately."

Blinking, there was no way he'd been sitting there for twenty minutes thinking about the question, "Well…I'm not sure. No, I haven't met anyone. Even if I did…which I haven't I don't think I would be considering a relationship with anyone." He sends, wondering why he couldn't just hang out or something with the guy.

"Well…I kinda…too late." He reads.

Immediately, he gets a ping from a text message from an unknown number.

"Shit…" he breaths out loud, glaring at phone.

"Sup."

"Hey. Not much." He writes, feeling obligated to respond.

"This is Chic. Betty's bro."

"Yeah. I got figured that out. Lol."

"So…ur the one who found out what I do…huh?"

"Sorry about that…Betty's my best friend and I felt she should know."

"S'cool. U maybe wanna come over…I barely ever get to meet hot guys that are around my age. We could…um…well. You're cute."

He looks at the message, knowing there's only one thing on Chic's mind. And the thing is, he kinda wants to have some fun with a guy who knows what he's doing. Plus, Chic isn't bad looking at all. What he's packing's not half bad either. Though he hesitates, he decides to go for it. That is…unless Betty's wants to be there. It would be way to weird to do anything with her around. Making up his mind, he rises and makes his way out of his house.

"Betty's not gunna be there…umm...she doesn't know what we're gunna do right?" he sends.

"What do you think we're gunna do :P"

"I wanna get off." He sends the message, and immediately cringes with guilt and loathing.

"I think we can make that happen bud. She's in her room…writing something I think. I won't tell her you're coming over so just come right up."

Kevin nods and puts the phone away, set in his course.

Inside, Kevin is pulled through the door and pushed onto the spare bed. Chic is around his height, but his frame is much slimmer. Closing the door, he stalks forward and pulls his shirt off in a swift fluid motion. Below, Kevin can fill his dick beginning to grow. In another swift move, Chic is now wearing just a thong. There's absolutely no hair on his groin at all. Mounting the bed, he crawls forward and peers down at him.

"You're so fucking hot." Chic moans, leaning down and pressing their lips together.

He grunts as Chic grips his dick through his pants. There's a smirk as he unzips. Kevin moans, but can't really get into it. The kissing pauses and Chic pulls off his lips and looks down at him. There's a slight frown as their eyes meet. Shrugging, Chic slides his body down and bites down on his clothed dick. Turning his head, Kevin peers out the window. Below, Chic pulls his dick out through the opening and begins to pump it. But all Kevin can do is notice that the house next door is Archie's. Suddenly, he's no longer horny at all. Groaning, he sits up and scoots back.

"What?" Chic asks, his face full of frustration.

"I can't." Kevin says, pushing his length back through the opening.

"Why the hell not?" he sounds outraged, as if it's a personal insult, "It's not like I'm old, fat or ugly. Come on…I know I can get you in the mood." He adds, trying to reign in his temper.

"I can't. I'm sorry. There's…" _"there's what? Somebody else? Archie's only in it for the sex. Make the most of what's in front of you stupid."_ He thinks, glancing over at the window again.

"Get out." Chic says, his voice low and…hurt.

"I'm sorry dude." He says, feeling his stomach drop.

"Whatever." Chic mumbles getting off the bed and putting his clothes back on.

Kevin doesn't even wait for the rest of Chic's clothes to cover his body. He turns and heads out the bedroom, and down the hall. As he hurries down the stairs, he hears Betty calling his name. But he doesn't want to explain what's going on. Mainly because he doesn't know himself.

Archie's pov

Archie tossed his empty can of mountain dew in the trash as he entered his room. Letting out a burp, he pulled his shirt and pants off, leaving him only in boxer briefs. As the pants fall to the floor, an empty cherry flavored starburst wrapper sticks out of a pocket. He had just come home with his dad from meeting with a couple who wanted to go into helping out their business. They had a couple of kids, and the only thing they had to drink was either water, or mountain dew. Normally he's not into soft drinks, but he had felt bored and wanted some energy. Then on their way out the door, one of the kids tossed him a piece of Starburst candy. It had been so long since he had one he'd forgotten how good they were.

Turning around, he made his way to his bed but noticed a light on in Betty's room next door. Noticing it was after eleven, he was surprised she was still up. She was one of those people that liked to go to bed early. Knowing that, he moved closer to stare out the window. Betty was turned away from her window, looking toward her bedroom door. He studied her posture and it's one he identified with as anger. Walking over to his bed, he picked up his phone and returned to the window.

"What are you doing up so late?" Archie texts Betty,

"Oh, nothing I guess." She replies.

"Tell me what's wrong." He commands.

"Sigh. I've just been fighting with Chic for a while."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Kevin was over here earlier."

Archie feels strange, almost betrayed. It's an odd sensation.

"So?"

"Well…Chic…I guess he had his mind set on messing around or something…but it didn't go down right I guess."

"What do you mean?" again, he feels odd, but this time it's a positive oddness.

"Kevin just wasn't into it. Like he had something else he had on his mind…almost like he felt guilty. Do you know if he's dating anyone? Moose maybe?"

"Lol! No. I'm pretty sure it's not him. So, what…didn't you try talking to him"

"I tried…all I got was that he didn't want to talk about it and he was just gunna go to bed."

Kevin's pov

There's a creak at the door, and then a sharp hiss. Blinking in the dark, Kevin turned his head to the side, looking for the source of the sounds. The only light in the room is the blinking red one of his digital clock on his dresser. Feeling a little worried, he reached for his night stand. A shadow moved in front of the blinking clock, followed by another hiss. For some reason, Kevin has the strangest feeling of knowing who's in his room. The shadow moves closer, then disappears again. The sound of retreating footsteps are heard, followed by a soft click from his door.

"Kev!" calls the soft and raspy voice of Archie.

"Over here." He whispers back, his heart fluttering.

A patter of feet and then a hard thunk, "Shit!" Archie hisses in pain.

"Watch out." He chuckles, "There's a desk chair next to my bed."

"Thanks for the warning…I coulda stubbed my toe." Archie says dryly, climbing atop the bed.

Kevin opened his arms and wrapped them around Archie's body. They moan into each other's mouths. Archie grunts and lowers his body, grinding their crotches together. Shaking, Kevin reaches up to yank Archie's shirt off, but finds he isn't wearing one. Letting his fingers slide down the torso, he discovers Archie's only garment is a pair of boxer briefs. Kevin pushes them down as far as his arms can reach. The scent of nut sweat drifts into his nostrils as the confined air around Archie's middle is released. Parting his lips, he's about to let Archie's tongue into his mouth when suddenly there's a knock at his door.

"Kevin? You alright in there son?" he hears the muffled voice of his dad.

Frozen, he's not sure what to do. Snapping his head to the side, he looks over at his digital clock. The red light blinks the time at 11:48. Hopefully, it's late enough that his dad won't feel the need to come into his room to check things out. Because if he tries to even open the door, he'll discover it's locked. That would immediately send out red flags. Laying atop him, Archie's breathing is hot and heavy, puffs of air blowing into his face. Kevin thinks he smells something fruity.

There's a softer knock, then his dad says, "nothing.", then there are three steps and a pause.

"What?" Archie breathes, so softly Kevin only hears him because his mouth is right by his ear.

"Sh." He says, waiting a few seconds, then breathes a sigh of relief as the footsteps continue their way.

"What was that about?" his friend asks, sitting up.

Groaning, he twists his arms up and pushes a button above his head. A soft glow illuminates his room. It's soft enough that it's not detectable even under the space of his door and the floor. Letting the light wash over him, he looks up at the redhead. Archie's brow is furrowed, but eyes seem playful. His muscular upper chest rises and falls with a steady rhythm. Kevin lets his eyes slide down the body in front of him. The abs, then the treasure trail bellow his navel. Then finally the thick red bush that surrounds Archie's uncut cock comes into view. The foreskin covers the head, while the shaft is slightly bouncing with Archie's heartbeat.

"Hey." Archie giggles, snapping his fingers.

"Sorry." He smirks, not sorry at all.

"Whatever…" the redhead grins, "So what was that about?"

"It was a code. Once my dad says "nothing" and takes a few steps, he'll stop. He'll wait for a bit longer for me to softly tap three times somehow…to let him know I need help." He says, enjoying the look on Archie's face.

"Why would you need a code like that?" he asks, looking stunned.

"It's not important." He says, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around his friend's hard dick.

Archie looks as if he really wants answers but is overwhelmed by Kevin's action. Letting his head fall back, the redhead looks up at the ceiling. His Adam's apple bobs a couple of times. Moving his fist a bit faster, Kevin's eyes are glued on the head of Archie's cock as it begins to appear as he pushes the foreskin lower with each pump. A thick globule of precum slides down to the rim before finally dripping onto Kevin's blanket. The redhead lets his head fall forward and catches his eye. There's a smirk as Archie rocks forward and now lies fright above him.

Kevin opens his mouth and Archie's tongue is immediately pushing against his own. Fumbling, he reaches up and pushes the light above his head. As darkness surrounds them, Kevin feels Archie pull at the blanket separating their bodies. Large hands press against his chest for a few moments. There's a grunt, and suddenly Archie's tongue is missing from his mouth. The bed bounces softly, and Kevin feels a tug at his t shirt. Understanding, he sits up enough and the shirt comes free. Fingers slide down his stomach and stop below his navel. Suddenly the lips are back in the form of a smile.

"So…" Archie breathes, "you wear a shirt…but nothing below." gripping his hard cock.

"God…" he mumbles as Archie pumps him slowly.

"Hmm…" they moan together, tongues wrestling.

"Mmmm…" Kevin groans, "you taste like Mountain Dew and Starburst."

Archie lets out a small bark of a laugh. Kevin cringes, realizing what he just said, and hoping his dad didn't hear Archie. Immediately, Archie stifles his laughter, as if worried. They wait for a few beats, but it seems it's still safe. His friend's lower body slides lower, while his head dips to the left. A tongue runs against his jawline, while the hand below starts stroking him faster. The tongue slides down his neck and over his upper chest. Kevin feels his heartbeat increase as Archie moves lower.

A hot, wet tongue cover's his hard cock. Kevin shakes and breathes harder. Automatically his hands go downward and grip Archie's hair. He feels his dick pulled up until its vertical. This time the whole head is surrounded with pleasure. Biting his lip, Kevin thrusts up into Archie's mouth. With each pump more of his length is serviced. Thick fingers travel lower and gently cup his balls. They pause for a minute, then go lower.

"Yes." Kevin squeaks, feeling the fingers push into his hole.

"You like that?" Archie whispers, his low voice filled with lust.

"Yeah…" he moans, throwing his arms back and pushing against his headboard.

The touch pauses for a minute, making him let out a disappointed whine. Kevin can feel the shift of weight as Archie leans forward. Suddenly the soft light above him is turned on. Closing his eyes, he turns away from the light. The bed creaks again as Archie moves back to where he was. Slowly, Kevin opens his eyes and looks down. Archie is sitting on his haunches, smirking at him.

"Do what you were doing." Archie whispers, reaching down and placing his finger back into him.

"What was I.." he groans, feeling the digit push inside him.

Forgetting what Archie had just said, his hands fly backward and press against his head board. Palms down, he pushes his body lower. Archie's smirk widens, peering down as Kevin fucks himself on his fingers. Using his left hand, the redhead slowly jerks his own dick. With every pump, the head disappears under the foreskin. His technique changes from simply pumping up and down, to turn the hand around and pumping from the opposite direction. Every second or third pump Archie's thumb lingers on the exposed head, pushing down until a bit of precum seeps out.

"You look hot fucking yourself on my fingers Kev." He murmurs, adding another finger.

"It's not enough Arch." He whines, biting his lip.

"I wanna…" Archie pauses, then shakes his head slowly.

"You wanna do me?" Kevin asks, unable to keep the hope in his voice to a minimum.

"Yeah. But we don't have to bud." He smiles, his white teeth flashing.

"You can if you want." He cringes, hearing the eagerness.

He pauses, his expression wary. Their eyes meet briefly, then Archie glanced downward. Hoping to make the point, Kevin pushes faster and harder on his headboard. His friend looks around, searching for something. Reluctantly, Kevin stops pushing against the head board. Grunting, he twists his upper body and reaches for his nightstand. Opening the drawer, he lets his fingers fumble around. Finding what he's looking for, he twists back and is once more laying down.

"Here." He tosses the little packet to his friend.

"You sure?" he asks, already opening the packet.

In response, he scoots away, sitting upright on his bed. His eyes dart back to the open drawer as he begins to move forward. He pauses long enough to grab the small bottle before crawling forward. Archie already has the condom rolling onto his dick. Kevin eyes the piece of meat…It's definitely gunna be the biggest one he's ever had. Thinking of that, he decides he wants a bit more preparation. Pushing Archie, the redhead falls onto his back. Kevin turns around and scoots awkwardly back until his ass is right over Archie's face.

"Rim me." He commands, hoping his friend will comply, then moans and drops the bottle of lube he has in his hand.

"Gunna eat your hole out dude." The redhead says in a low and playful voice.

Archie's tongue pushes into him slowly. Though it doesn't bottom out, it begins to swirl around in different directions and at different speeds. He shivers and groans, surprised at how adapt his friend is at this. More of the tip pushes into him until it feels like nothing more could fit. Kevin lets out a little gasp as a hand grips his leaking cock. Slowly, it begins to pump as Archie's tongue picks up the pace. The tight ring of muscles slowly relax until he's positive it's as good as its gunna get. But reveling in the sensation, he decides to let Archie work him over for a bit longer.

As he looks down, his eyes stare at Archie's balls. They look tight and covered in red fur. Then Archie's legs spread apart. Suddenly Kevin wants to taste his friends hole. The thought of him being the first one to get that privilege overcomes his desire for the gingers' cock to pound his ass. Stretching his body downward, he lets the top of his head rest on the mattress. Archie pauses in his work for a moment, then picks up the pace as Kevin moves closer to his nuts.

"Ever been rimmed stud?" Kevin teases, letting his tongue poke at Archies nuts.

"No." he says this so quickly, Kevin knows how much Archie wants it.

Reluctantly, Kevin pulls away from Archie and rotates on the bed until he all fours. Looking down at Archie, he lowers himself until he's on his belly. The redhead lifts his legs eagerly, then pulls at his cheeks. Smirking, Kevin studies the hair in the crack. It's more of a blond color, and is no where as thick as he was expecting. He suspects Archie trims, at least at this one spot. Leaning down, licks at the nuts and slowly slides lower. As the tongue presses at the rim, Archie shakes. Noticing this, he looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Go on." Is all the redhead says.

Chuckling, he dives in. Above Archie's head falls back against the bed. Kevin slides his tongue inside, letting it swirl as it passes the rim. Moans are low and deep as Kevin dives deeper into the hole. Kevin closes his eye, listening to the sounds of pleasure that's coming from his friend. It makes him harder as well. The louder Archie gets, the more effort Kevin puts into his work. Suddenly fingers grip his hair, keeping him in place. Allowing the restriction, he lets his hand slide up Archie's right hip and curl until he feels his finger tips come into contact with the condom covered cock.

"As much as I could eat you out all night, "Kevin laments, "I want you to fuck me. I'm so hard and I know how hard you are."

"A bit more?" Archie pleads, but Kevin as already rotating until he's facing forward again.

"Later." He backs up until his ass is above Archie's groin,

"Promise?" the redhead says low, letting his hands reach up and pull at Kevin's ass cheeks.

"We'll see." He chuckles, hoping this will push Archie into making it good.

"You ready Kev?" asks Archie, in a voice that sounds as if he's about to burst.

In answer, he scoots forward and leans as far as possible to touch the light that still glows above his headboard. The bed creaks as his friend slides down until his crotch is below Kevin's hole. Pushing the light, the room is suddenly black. Unable to see a thing, he jumps a bit when a hand slide's up his right thigh and halts at the crook of his leg and pelvis. Leaning backward, Kevin reaches down in search of Archie's cock. Immediately his finger tips brush it. Taking hold of it, he points it up. Sitting up straight, Kevin slowly lowers his body until he feels something pressing at his entrance.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want Kev." Archie's voice is reluctant, as if he's worried Kevin might back out.

"I want this Arch. Just…go slow. You're a bit bigger than…well…" he trails off as he lets the head press into him.

"So…I have a huge cock?" Archie asks, sounding smug.

"Well…" Kevin begins, but his words cut off as he finally bottoms out.

"Oh my god…" Archie's voice shakes, "you're so tight." There's a kiss that presses into his lower back.

"Shhh…" he hisses with a smile.

"I've been so horny all day." Archie croaks as Kevin began to move.

"Why?" he hums as Archie pumps up to meet his falling hips. "I already got you off earlier."

There was silence for a few moments as the speed increased, then, "you know how we gingers are, always horny and ready for action…" he moans, his hand reaching around and gripping Kevin's cock, "like a bull."

"So..." Kevin grunts with a smirk, remembering a conversation between him and Betty. "So you could say I've taken a ginger bull by the horn."

Archie stops his movement, then lets out a louder bark than before. With a grunt, Archie pushes him forward. Suddenly, Kevin finds himself laying on his stomach. His hole feels empty without the redheads' cock pounding into him. Staring into the darkness, he moans as a hot tongue pushes into him. One of his friends' large hands slide over his lower back. The other hand grips his left ass cheek before spreading it open. Kevin hears Archie spit at his hole, then feels a thumb push the spit inside. Below, the hand grips his engorged cock.

"Fuck my fist." Archie growls to the darkness, clamping his hand around Kevin's dick.

"Put your cock back in me." He whines, his ass rising into the air.

"I can't." Archie says, leaning forward and kissing his lower back.

"Why?" he begins to thrust into Archie's hand.

"Because I'll cum." he breathes, hot moist breath washes over Kevin's ass.

Unable to help himself, his movements pick up speed. But he knows how to limit himself, so he doesn't reach the point of no return to fast. Archie's left hand smacks his left check, making him yelp. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he leans back. Turning his head to the side, he waits. Archie's tongue presses at his hole, then slides up the crack and follows his spine. It leaves the spine and travels over his right shoulder blade and up to his shoulder. He hisses as Archie bites down hard on his shoulder.

"Geez." He grunts with the pain but is turned on even more.

"Harder?" hot breath presses at his ear.

"Yeah." He says, tilting his head to the side.

"Mmmm…" the redhead mumbles as the teeth bites deeper.

"Fuck that hurts asshole." He groans with pain, "Again."

"You're a sick dude you know that Kev." He hears as yet another, harder clamp to a spot just to left of the first.

"Put your dick back into me Arch." He moans, his voice shaky with anticipation.

The hand leaves his cock with no warning. Kevin groans and automatically looks down even though he can see nothing. Archie's hands make contact with both his shoulders, pushing him down a bit. Wanting to see more, he reaches for the light above his headboard. Fumbling around, he finally finds it as the hands slide down his front. Clicking it on, he looks down as the redheads' hands trail over his groin before one wraps around the shaft of his dick and the other fondles his nuts.

"Jesus." He hears from Archie.

"That's hot." He moans, looking at the dark bruises on his shoulder from Archie's teeth.

"I almost broke the skin. Sorry. I di-" he begins but Kevin glares at him.

"Don't ruin the mood. It's hot." He smirks, "now fuck me." It's a command, not a request.

A sly grin forms as Archie meets his eye. Titling his head down, Archie shuffles forward a bit. Kevin can feel his friend's dick pressing into his crack. Wanting to see what it looks like even more, he twists as far as possible. Archie's left hand slides up Kevin's back and rotates to the front of his chest. It slides over his upper chest and comes to a halt as the fingers grip his neck. The right stays on Kevin's dick and begins to pump as Archie pushes forward. Inch by inch the redheads' length buries itself into his ass.

"Squeeze your hole around me." His friend says.

"Cum in me Arch." He pleads, meeting Archie's lust filled eyes.

Archie nods and begins to pump his cock into him in an increasingly faster rhythm. Kevin bites his lip and tries to clamp down on his friends' thrusting member. The hand pumping his own meat increases the pace to match. Archie pounds harder into him, causing the sound of slapping skin to become more prominent. At this point, Kevin is sure his dad is going to hear what's going on. As Archie's grip on his dick tightens, Kevin could care less.

"Hold on." He breathes, pulling away from Archie.

"Shit!" his friend groans, his dick leaving Kevin's hot hole.

Flipping onto his back, Kevin reaches forward and wraps his hand around the back of Archie's neck. With a grunt, he pulls him down. The redhead enters him again with the same force as before, making him gasp. Their lips meet as Kevin pulls him in closer. Tongues fight as the tension builds. Pulling back, Archie rests his large left hand atop Kevin's breast as he slows. Noticing how Archie's skin is turning darker, he knows whats' coming. His hand flies down to his own dick and pumps furiously.

Beads of sweat roll down Archie's temples and forehead. Kevin, uses his other hand and presses it against Archie's belly. After a quick pat, Archie nods. Grunting, his friend flexes his abs as their movements become more erratic. Kevin's eyes are glued to the impressive display for a few moments, then shift upward. Sweat now pours down Archie's chest, a bead hangs on the edge of his left nipple before dropping and landing on Kevin. Veins bulge as Archie lets out a groan. Below he feels a hand bat his own away.

"Do it Kev. I'm there." Archie pants, his hand pumping Kevin's cock fast and sloppy.

"Oh…" Kevin growls, hot fluid erupting and covering his chest.

Archie groans and shakes, coming to a halt. His eyes close as he thrusts a couple more times. Kevin reaches up and pulls his friend down again. Their tongues meet, but there's no real kissing. Too exhausted and overcome, they lay there, breathing into each other's mouths. Finally, Archie pulls back and kisses him on the cheek. Grunting, Kevin turns his head and manages to lean forward. Recognizing this, Archie's leans in again and presses into his lips. There's no tongue action, but somehow this feels better than that. Grinning weakly Archie scoots back.

"That…"Kevin pants with a lazy grin, "was amazing."

Nodding, Archie reaches down and pulls the spent condom of his shrinking cock. Tying it in a knot, he lifts it into the air. Kevin's eyes widen at the amount of semen in the condom. By the looks of Archie, he seems just as surprised. Falling back onto his elbows, Archie smiles and looks up at the ceiling. Groaning, Kevin sits up and slides off his bed and tries to stand. His legs wobble and he sits down on the floor instead, right by the bottle of lube that was dropped and forgotten from earlier. Letting out an amused chuckle, he reaches under his bed and pulls out a dirty shirt to clean up the mess.

"Next time, "Archie says quietly, glancing down at him with tired eyes, "we'll have to change roles."

please review


	5. One on One

"Be still." Kevin hissed, standing right behind him.

"I can't help it. "Archie muttered, shifting from side to side.

"The more you move, the more attention your going to get Arch." Kevin whispered.

"Switch places with me." He half glanced backward.

"No. I can't" his friend sounded annoyed.

"Why?" he turned and noticed Kevin's face blushing.

"Well." Said a sharp voice from in front of them. "Since you two appear to know the new move already, go on and show us." Said the coach heatedly. "Because that's the only reason I deem satisfactory enough to not be paying attention to me."

Archie cringed and felt his skin burn as everyone turned and studied him and Kevin. Not quite sure how to respond, he kept his mouth shut. The coach took a few steps to the right and stood at the corner of the wrestling mat. Looking pointedly at the mat, then back at them, the coach gestured with his hand to move forward. From behind, he heard Kevin groaning and muttering to himself. Though he had no idea what was really being asked of him, he walked forward. As he turned to watch Kevin join him on the mat, he heard snickers and chuckling. It was clear what had caused the outburst.

Unable to help it, Archie bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing. Kevin walked stiff legged, along with a third leg that was stiff as well. The shade of his friends skin was redder than Archie had even seen on Kevin. Throwing him a murderous glare, Kevin shifted his gaze to the coach. Archie saw that the coach seemed to regret having them come forward. As he opened his mouth to tell them to rejoin the others, Kevin shook his head and looked determined.

"What's the move again?" Kevin asked, his voice as mask of calm.

"The Pancake Trap." Said the coach reluctantly.

"Right." His friend said, turning to face him.

Archie noticed that half of the guys watching seemed to chuckle even more, while the others laugher died away. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Kevin with a bit of trepidation. Kevin smiled and moved forward. In the back of his mind, Archie was amazed at how calm and in control Kevin was. Had he been hard, he would've refused to do anything in front of the entire team. Not knowing what to do, Archie stood there, waiting for instructions. Finally, the coach walked over to them.

"What you're going to do" said Coach Kleats to him, "is lunge at Kellers' stomach. He'll lean forward and grab at your upper chest. Do that now and stay in that stance so everyone knows what I'm talking about."

The coach exited the mat and looked at them. Bouncing on his feet, Kevin waited for him. Rolling his shoulders, he crouched and glued his eyes to Kevin's belly. Taking a quick breath, he rushed forward. The mat squeaked and moved as he reached out and tried to grab at Kevin's legs. Suddenly arms were wrapping around his upper chest. Holding the pose, his eyes lowered and he stared right at Kevin's erection through the spandex. Laughter and groans erupted from the other guys. It was funny, Kevin's dick seemed to be getting bigger. Almost as if in a trance he began to lean forward to take the head into his mouth, when the coach told them to break apart.

"Lets' have someone else try this out." He said, his voice sounding worried.

Kevin released him and jumped back. Unprepared, Archie fell forward onto the mat. Immediately, he felt a certain part of his body had copied Kevin's. If he were to get up from this position, everyone would notice the state of his arousal. Reaching down, Kevin's hand was open and waiting for his own. Out of nowhere, his training from last week kicked in. Grabbing the hand, Archie yanked it to the side and twisted. Kevin let out a surprised grunt. Using his momentum, Archie rolled on top of him and pressed his knee into Kevin's thigh. The laughter from the others ended and was instead filled with shouts of encouragement.

Below him, Kevin growled in a way that turned him on more then he wanted to admit. But a moment later he was on his back with Kevin pinning him down. He guessed his friend had used that growl as something to distract him. Flushed with amusement, he reached around Kevin's waist and gripped his hip and pulled. It seemed Kevin had been expecting this because a moment later Archie found himself pressed belly down into the mat. A hand gripped his calve and pushed it into his thigh. Though it wasn't painful, it made him cringe and feel awkward. Kevin's other hand pressed down on his upper back while a knee was placed on his lower back.

"Alright…" came the call of the coach, "Nice work Keller. Andrews, you really need to be able to take whatever Keller is dishing out. You need to have Keller show you how it's done. Everyone pair up."

Archie felt is face flush but didn't mind at all. With a grunt, Kevin released his hold. Slowly, Archie pushed himself up into a crouching position. Kevin's feet walked in front of him. looking up, he smiled at his friend. Kevin's face looked triumphant, and yet a bit worried. Offering his hand, Archie took hold of it. with a yank, he was on his feet. It looked as if Kevin's hard on had subsided a bit. But as Kevin glanced down, Archie noticed he was completely hard.

"Just walk beside me." He said in a low voice, "my body will hide that." Kevin had his eyes glued on his crotch.

There was a snicker from somewhere that brought him out of his daze. Shaking his head, Kevin walked toward the far-right corner of the gym. Feeling grateful, Archie knew no one would be able to see his arousal. Once in the corner, they practiced as the coach called out commands, and instructed those that got them wrong. By the time he came around to where they were, Archie was no longer in the mood. No matter what he did Kevin always got the upper hand. At this point, he was a bit more annoyed then anything else.

"Alright that's enough." Called Coach Kleats with a sharp whistle.

"You're doing a lot better Arch!" said Kevin, with a satisfied nod.

"Except you two." Said the coach, walking over to them but only looking at him. "Keller…help him out."

As the coach walked away from them, he noticed a look in Kevin's eye that looked almost predatory. Turning, he watched as the gym emptied by the guys walking into the locker room. He jumped as something grabbed his hand. Barely having time to turn back, Kevin had yanked his arm and Archie found himself looking up at the far ceiling. Though his hard on had disappeared during the one on one practices the wrestlers had done, he found that was changing. The idea of being alone with Kevin, and in skin tight attire seeped into his mind. All he wanted to do was kiss his friend but knew it would be stupid.

"Grip my arms." Kevin said, patting his forearms.

"I'd much rather grip something else." He mumbled gloomily but took hold nevertheless.

"Ditto. But we've gotta practice. Regionals take place in a couple of weeks. I think you'll do alright…but I want you to be able to top me before it gets here."

"I wanna top you too." he breathed, his mind flashing back to last week.

"Focus." Kevin's voice cracked, his skin turning red.

"Haha." He laughed, then glanced to his right to stare at the doors.

Quickly he rose forward and kissed Kevin on the lips, then using that moment of surprise, shoved him to the left. Kevin let out a grunt as he landed on his back. Archie wriggled his eyebrows down as Kevin glared. Shrugging, Archie grabbed his forearms and waited for further instruction. His goal was to keep using his actions to throw his friend off guard. No matter how many times he did the same stunt, Kevin still couldn't stop him. Both sweating immensely, Archie finally slipped his hand down Kevin's front and gripped his hard cock, giving it a pump or to. With that, tackled him, just as the coach walked emerged from the darkened office door.

"That's more like it." he said, giving Archie a nod of approval. "I'm out of here. Make sure you two go out the gym doors. I've locked all other doors out from the gym. Once you exit, you won't be able to get back in. "he called, already exiting the main door.

"You're such a flirt." Kevin growled, as Archie still had his hand on his clothed dick.

"Good thing he didn't see what I did just before now. Come on. I'll make it up to you." He said softly, getting to his feet.

Reaching out, he pulled Kevin up and they made their way to the locker room. Inside, Kevin pulled his arm and made him stop. He watched his friend tilt his head in different ways, listening for the sound of other people. The way he was doing it reminded Archie of a dog listening for other dogs in the area. Biting his lip, he pulled away and walked further into the locker room. Pausing at his locker, he opened it and pulled out a towel.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he grinned and removed his wrestling outfit. the footsteps behind him halted, then headed off to the left. Frowning, he began to turn but footsteps once more approached. Turning, he gazed back at Kevin, who was staring at his bare ass. Shifting sideways, he gave him a side view of his hard-uncut cock. The thick tufts of ginger hair seemed darker due to the sweat. Kevin's eyes were glued to his dick. They both took a couple steps closer and were now only a foot apart.

Kevin leaned in slowly, pressing their lips together softly. Archie shuddered as he allowed Kevin's tongue into his mouth. He gave a grunt as Kevin took hold of his dick and pumped it slowly. Moaning, he opened his mouth wider, giving him more room to work. Reaching out, Archie started to remove the others' garment. He smiled into the kiss as he noticed Kevin's gasp as he finally wrapped his fingers around his shaft. A hand slid across Archie's belly and all the way around until it rested on his tailbone.

Reluctantly, Kevin pulled away from him. Pouting, Archie made to lean back in. Shaking his head, Kevin leaned over to grab at the towel Archie had dropped on the floor. Letting go of Kevin's dick, he turned and walked into the closed shower room. Continuing all the way to the furthest shower stall, he opened the swinging door and stepped into the tiled floor. Reaching out, he turned the water on and stood back, waiting for it to warm up. Though he heard the sound of Kevin approaching, he didn't look back. He knew Kevin wanted to stare at his ass so let him do so.

"Love your ass." Kevin moaned, pushing up against him.

"Close the door Kev." He instructed, pushing his ass back.

He heard the swing and the squeak of the lock clicking in place. Hands rubbed his shoulders, massaging the tense and overworked muscles. Archie let his head fall backward as Kevin's hands rubbed their way down his back and halted at his ass. Then he felt a finger slide between the cheeks and pressed at his hole. Biting his lip, he winced as the digit pushed inside. The other hand came around the front and gripped his uncut cock. Tilting his head down, he watched the hand squeeze his dick hard, the rolled the foreskin down the shaft, exposing the head. There was another squeeze that started at the base then went up the shaft until a thick globule of precum came out of the piss slit. He smirked as the hand disappeared.

Reaching out, Archie grabbed the soap and rolled it across the front of his body. Below, the finger had disappeared, making him groan. There was a pause then he felt the finger slid back into him. Once again, he hissed as it passed the tight rim. But it vanished as that nub of his prostate was pressed. Letting out a loader moan, he pushed his ass back. Kevin started placing kisses on his shoulders as the finger still probed him. Finished soaping up his front, he lifted the soap up and held it above his left shoulder. Fingers brushed over his knuckles as Kevin took it.

"Don't move." He whispered so softly Archie could barely hear him.

He felt the bar of soap pressed against the base of his neck, then Kevin's whole body pressed tightly against his. Slowly, Kevin moved his body up and down, allowing the bar of soap to slide down. Grinning, he knew his friend was soaping up both of their bodies as he moved around in. He also felt Kevin's hard cock rubbing against his left ass cheek. It was amazing that he could actually feel each of his nuts as he shimmied from left to right. Gliding left, he felt the length slide into his crack.

There was a pause, then Kevin went lower until he felt the bar of soap clatter to the tiled floor. Both of his ass cheeks were pulled apart as he felt Kevin's tongue slide into the crevasse. Archie reached out and gripped the shower head nozzle as the tongue pierced his hole. Shaking, he pushed his ass back ever further, wanting to get as much of his friends' tongue inside him he could. Ronnie never would do this for him. He jumped as Kevin's hand once more wrapped around his cock from below.

"Kevin…" he croaked his body tense.

"Not yet." Kevin chuckled, pulling his hand away.

"Suck my nuts dude." He asked, trying to turn around.

"Not yet." Kevin repeated.

"Please." He begged, then yelped as a hard slap struck his right ass cheek.

Feeling more turned on then ever, he let his head fall until his chin rested atop his upper chest. His cock was red, the head so engorged that his foreskin stayed below the rim. Kevin's tongue swirled inside him, alternating between speeds. Leaning forward even more, his forehead rested against the shower wall, the hot water pounding his scalp. Pulling back, his friend slid his tongue across his right ass cheek, then down to his thigh, then to his knee before halting at his sore calves. Abruptly, Kevin went over to the other calve and worked his way back up past his thigh until tongue once more pushed into his ass. Soapy hands slid slowly in circles on his inner thighs and then to his front side.

His fingers were kneading his muscles so thoroughly he almost felt he could fall asleep. Then the hands went up and tugged at his shriveled nut sac. Moaning, his legs wobbled and his feet slide apart a few inches.

While one hand stayed gripping and sliding over his cock and balls, the other went high and stopped and splayed out across his abs. Knowing what Kevin wanted, he grunted and flexed his stomach. The tongue inside him pushed deeper and the hand in front finally wrapped around the shaft and began to pump. This wasn't fair, he was going to cum and he didn't want to yet. Then the tongue pulled away from him entirely. Behind him, Kevin grunted and stood up. Tilting his head to the side, he caught Kevin's eye briefly. Smiling, Kevin leaned forward and Archie eagerly opened his mouth to meet his tongue.

Twisting, Archie now faced him completely. Rushing forward Kevin rutted against his stomach, the head of his cock pushing into the dip of his belly button. Smirking, he reached down and gripped Kevin, making his breath hitch. Tilting his own dick down he pushed their cocks' together, rolling his foreskin over them. Moaning louder, Kevin thrusted forward quickly, his breathing becoming ragged. Archie was tense as well, but he wanted something else to finish.

"Can I?" he breathed shakily, "again?"

Kevin pulled back, looking at him in the eye, then "Yeah Arch." He whispered, with a cute smile.

Heart beating faster then ever, he pushed as much of his tongue into his friends mouth as he could, letting his arms surround his body. Letting his right hand slide upward, he only stopped until it was against Kevin's neck. His other hand slid down and into Kevin ass crack. Reluctantly, Archie pulled back, and pushed Kevin away just a bit. Once more he found himself looking at Kevin's ears. He didn't know what it was but he thought they were cute. Mentally shaking his head, he leaned in and kissed his friends' breast and made his way down, flicking Kevin's nipple once. Lower and lower until he halted below the belly button.

"Did you cut back on your trimming?" he asked, looking up briefly after noticing the hair around Kevin's throbbing member seemed thicker.

Kevin blushed, then nodded a couple of times. Grinning, Archie dived right in. Taking as much as the length into his mouth as he could, he reveled in hearing his friends' loud moans. Fingers gripped his hair and began to move back and forth. Sliding his right hand around, he let his finger tips brush against Kevin's crack, then dug into hit. His friends' hips jerked a bit, then his legs scooted apart just a bit more. Adding a bit more pressure, Archie pushed his middle finger into Kevin's tight hole. There was a gasp as he forced in another, quickly followed by a third.

Body completely rigid, Kevin stared down at him. The lust in his eyes seemed so palpable he was amazed. Putting more effort into it, he nearly took Kevin's entire length in his mouth. Eyes widening, he looked impressed, then closed them as Archie felt the lump in Kevin that sent a bolt of pleasure racing up his spine and into his brain. Grinning, he pressed harder, while using his tongue to slurp around the head of his cock and into the piss slit. Realizing he still had a free hand, Archie lifted it and gripped Kevin's nuts tugged down a bit.

Hot salty fluid rushed into his mouth without warning, making him cough. Surprised, he did the best he could and tried to swallow it all. Kevin's body shook and heaved as the orgasm began to ebb. His brow crinkled and his face turned read as the release finally ended. Panting, Kevin shuffled forward and had to place a hand against the shower wall to stay standing. Slowly, or so it seemed to Archie, Kevin's eyes opened and fixed on him with a strange expression

Pulling back with a grin, he said, "Good?" wriggling his eyebrows.

"Fuck me. That was so fucking good dude. Oh my god…" he shook his head, clearly impressed.

"Turn around." He growled, giving Kevins' spent cock one last lick.

Whirling around, Kevin pushed his ass out eagerly. Snorting, Archie leaned in and pushed his tongue into his friend. Loving the whimpers coming from him, he rose and pushed forward. Then halted. Gently pushing him to the side, Archie reached for the lock of the shower stall. Kevin grabbed his hand and gave him a look. He shrugged and tried to open the door.

"What the hell are you doing Arch?" Kevin asked, sounding annoyed.

"Dude, I've gotta get a rubber." He chuckled, again trying to go forward.

"I don't fucking care. You either fuck me bareback, or not at all." He challenged, a look of determination on his face.

Gaping at him, he shook his head in disbelief. "Are you serious. We shouldn't be doing that dude. All sorts of risks involved."

"Just pull out when you get there. I've never gone bareback before…"Kevin mumbled, his face turning red.

"Me either…" he trailed off, suddenly feeling guilty.

As if Kevin sensed his thought, he turned back, "Arch…you don't have to. Just go get a rubber then. No biggie." He leaned back, pressing his lips to his own.

Halfway through the kiss, he smiled. Kevin's lips quirked as well and he twisted his body so he was facing the front again. Kevin's own hands slid back and pulled his ass cheeks apart. Shaking a bit, Archie shuffled forward, watching the purple head of his cock throb. Pausing, he pressed the tip against the tight ring of muscles of Kevin's ass. Planting his feet and shifting his weight forward, he pushed. The resistance was more than he expected, for he couldn't enter. Suspecting Kevin was clamping his ass shut, he reached around and gripped his friends cock. Kevin gave a gasp and suddenly Archie sank into him to the hilt.

"Oh fuck!" they cried together.

Breathing hard, Archie blinked rapidly, unable to think with his mind. His cock was surrounded by the hottest, wettest, tightest feeling he'd ever felt. It was unbelievable, and he felt if he moved at all, he'd cum. Slowly he leaned his head forward and it rested against Kevin's back. Kevin's back was red, and Archie could feel the heat coming off it. After a few moments, he straightened up again and began to thrust into his friend. He increases his speed and power of thrusting, the urge he felt to release was unprecedented.

"I can feel your foreskin every time you push in dude." Kevin says, voice sounding a million miles away.

"You feel so good bud." He grunts, feeling the tightening in his balls.

"Arch." Kevin cries, stumbling forward, his head so low it's upside down.

Archie ignores him, feeling the squeeze of Kevin's hole tighten around his own cock. Below, his knees begin to wobble as he reaches climax. Biting his lip so hard he can taste blood, he closes his eyes. Somewhere inside his mind he's being told to pull out. But that part is being silenced by the defeaning scream of pleasure arching through his body. With a cry, he plunges as deep as his cock will go. His dick buries itself inside Kevin's ass, cum erupting like a geyser. Kevin gives a grunt, his body jerks to the side. Archie was panting and wrapped his arms so firmly around Kevin that it's hard for him to register the sounds that are coming from his friend.

"Archie!" Kevin barks in a deeper and more baritone voice.

"Fuck." He croaks, finally releasing his hold on his friend. "I'm sorry dude." He gets out, taking a step back and feeling miserable.

"Shhh…." Kevin hisses, looking behind them.

"Wha?" he asks, immediately on alert.

"Nothing I guess." Kevin mumbles, tilting his head to the side as if hoping to hear something better.

"I'm so sorry Kev." Archie chokes out, feeling ashamed of what he did.

Kevin reaches out and takes hold of his chin and lifts it to eye level. "It was good dude." Kevin grins rapturously, nodding at the tiled shower floor.

"I don't see anything." He says, his trepidation disappearing.

"You made me cum without my dick being touch at all. You hit my spot just right and…" he whistles, unable to go on.

"No way." He drops to a crouch, then realizes how stupid he must look because Kevin's laughing.

"We really do need to clean up though. The water is actually getting kinda cooler." He reaches a hand out lets the rushing water fall though his fingers.

"I know of a way we can warm up." Archie growls, standing up again and pressing against Kevin.

"Did you hear that line from a porno or something?" Kevin laughs, slapping Archie's ass.

"Maybe." He reached around and gripped Kevin's now softening cock.

"I've…um…" Kevin began, the back of his neck turning,

"Oh." Archie grinned, feeling the hardness returning to Kevin's member.

"Can I tell you something" he asked tentatively.

"Go ahead." Archie said, pumping away.

"I've never…topped." Kevin whispered so softly he almost didn't hear it.

"You wanna fuck my tight little ass…don't you?" he looked away from Kevin's cock, and met his eye.

"Is that a trick question?" he chuckled.

"Give it a try I guess." Archie shrugged, turning around.

"I don't think you understand what a big thing it is Arch. There's no way you're gunna be able to take my dick right now. It's gunna take time to loosen you up." Kevin reached out and pulled his chin in.

"I can take anything." He pressed his lips forward onto Kevins.

"But…" he protested.

"Trust me. I'm sure it's not going to be that bad." He mumbled, letting his tongue lightly brush against his friends' upper lip., then turned around.

When Kevin didn't move, he sighed and looked back at him. Smirking, his friend shook his head and backed up. Feeling a bit annoyed, Archie glanced down at Kevin's cock, which was still hard as a rock. Reaching out, he gripped it. Shuffling backward awkwardly, he pointed the tip into his crack. Once between his cheeks, he let go of the length. Taking a breath, he backed up more until he felt the head press at his hole. Slowly, he pushed his ass back further but nothing happened.

"Come on dude." Archie grumbled, looking back, then grinning at the look of wonderment on his friends' face.

"Kay…" Kevin breathed, voice shaky.

Suddenly he felt even more pressure on his hole. Biting his lip, it felt like something was tearing him apart. He gasped at the stab of pain that shot through his body. Kevin gave another short push and Archie let out a cry, jumping forward and away from Kevin's piercing cock. That had hurt more than…well…a lot more than he expected.

"What the hell?" Archie hissed, turning full around to face Kevin, "How do you handle that? How much went inside me?" he said, reaching around and pressing at his hole.

"I didn't even get the head in dude." Kevin said softly, a look of great disappointment spread across his face.

Bringing his hand back around, he expected his fingers to be bloody, but they weren't. "How do you do it?' he asked again, relieved there wasn't any.

"There are different things you can do ...to stretch yourself out, and other stuff. Not all of it is bad. You just gotta do it the right way. I doubt you watch much gay porn, "he began,

"No..." he chuckled, "but I have before….kinda recently actually." He revealed, feeling his face going red.

Wriggling his eyebrows, Kevin continued, "all those gay sites where they have gay for pay. All those guys that decide they're going to bottom for a dude for the first time. They make it look so easy. That's not the way it works dude. They just say it'll be their first time because it sounds hot. But I'll help you out there. Got lots of toys you can borrow." He grinned.

Archie looked down and noticed Kevin was still hard. He felt kind of guilty. He had raised Kevin's hopes that he'd be topping him. But that wasn't going to happen. Wanting to make up for the disappointment, he reached out and gripped Kevin. Wrapping his fingers around the base, he slowly began to pump. Kevin thrusted into his hand eagerly. Shifting closer, he pressed his own body up against his friends. Kevin groaned and leaned on him as Archie increased his speed.

"Tell me how to get you off dude." He whispered, as if he didn't want to be heard.

"A bit faster." He mumbled, his ears turning red.

"Yeah?" he moaned, licking at his ear lobe, pumping even faster.

"Harder." Kevin tilted his head over, his left eye only a couple inches away from his ow.

"Just think," he moaned, pushing his tongue into Kevin's ear and breathing hotly, "your gunna get to fuck my tight little ass Kevin. I'm just gunna let you pound me. It's going to be so hot and tight." He pulled away and shifted his body until he was facing Kevin head on.

"Will It feel good?" he huffed, leaning forward until their eyes were only a few inches apart.

"Mmmm…" he let his mouth open and leaned in.

"Arch." Kevin grunted, his eyes dilating.

"You gunna shoot?" he asked, squeezing hard but relaxing the speed.

"Yeah." Kevin breathed into his mouth.

Archie felt Kevin go rigid, then a hot spray of liquid covered his belly. Grinning, he let his tongue slide into Kevin's mouth and pressing against his tongue. His body shook and he suddenly stumbled forward into him. Grinning, he caught Kevin and they slammed into the wall below the shower head. Breathing hard, they stood motionless for a while. Finally, after what felt like ages, Kevin took a step back and looked down. Glancing down, he noticed that little clumps of white beads had gathered across his belly. Sighing, he groaned and point at the soap. With a wink, Kevin turned around and bent over to grab it. unable to help it, Archie reached out and pulled apart his friends ass cheeks. He was hoping to see his own cum leaking out of Kevin's hole, but there was nothing there. They'd have to do this again soon….he wanted to see his seed dripping out of Kevin's ass.

"Now," Said Kevin, breaking Archie's chain of thought, "about those toys of mine you need…"


	6. In Private

***Three parts. How Jughead, Kevin, and Archie get off when in private.***

***Jughead's part takes place during the last chapter when Archie and Kevin where showing after wrestling practice***

Jughead

" _I thought he'd never leave."_ Jughead thought as the wrestling coach walked out the gym doors.

He had been writing a bit more on an article and realized he might be able to catch Archie after practice and they could go to Pops or something. Turning his attention to the pair out on the wrestling mat, he had watched them a bit. There was something odd going on with them. A couple of times it looked like Arch had grabbed Kevin's…well…that was just insane. His friend rose let his arm dangle to catch Kevin's. With a yank, Archie pulled Kevin to his feet. They looked at each other a moment before walking toward the locker room.

Jug shook his head while he watched from the shadows of the bleachers. Entering the locker room from one of the two doors from the gym, he walked down one of the rows of lockers the was shielded from the other door to the locker room. Hearing footsteps enter the area, he took a couple of steps to the right, hoping that one of the two would see him. But they had stopped, and he couldn't hear anything. Frowning, he tilted a bit more to the right was able to catch sight of them. Kevin had a hold of Archie's hand, and looking him in the face. The expression they were making showed a lot of affection…more than there should have been.

Caught off guard, he leaned a bit to far and his right foot slid across the floor a couple of inches. Kevin turned his head and looked around. Not wanting to be caught spying on them, he hurriedly back tracked and made for the door to the main school. Hearing footsteps off to the left, he realized Archie must be changing and ready to leave. Feeling relieved, he made his way toward his friends' locker. He turned and made his way toward Archie, who was facing away from him. Archie's body stilled, then he chucked his wrestling clothing off and stood completely nude, his bare ass perked and pushed toward him, as if Archie was showing off intentionally.

Shaking his head, he turned and went back the way he came. Walking out into the open hall of the school, he headed for the exit door. Once there, he pushed and found it locked. Growling, he tried other doors until he gave up. With a sigh, he returned to the gym and into the locker room. He could hear the shower running so he knew Archie or Kevin was still here. Not wanting to seem as if he was spying he began his trek to the door he knew was unlocked. Then he paused as a few peculiar sounds hit his ears. Stopping dead in his tracks, he turned and looked at the showers.

All the shower stalls were open except the last one. Unable to curb his curiosity, he slowly walked toward the sounds. When he was only a few feet away he could see two pairs of feet under the stall. The sounds he was hearing were rhythmic and left little doubt what they were doing. At this point he could hear Archie's deep grunts, and even a couple of whimpers from someone else, and then a final loud grunt and silence. Not wanting to be heard, he stopped as well. At this distance, he couldn't tell what was being said between the two. But what he was positive of was that the two guys in the shower stall were Archie and Kevin.

There was suddenly a loud cry he recognized as Archie, "What the hell? How do you handle that? How much was inside me?" he heard.

When he heard Archie yell, he hurried forward, worried he was hurt, but now he came to a halt as he heard Kevin reply "I didn't even get the head in dude."

Not wanting to hear anymore, he slowly backed up, making sure he made no sound as he left the building.

Later

Walking in through the door of his trailer, he looked around. Calling out for his dad, he got no reply. Wondering why he wasn't here, he looked at his watch. His dad was still at work. Taking a seat on the couch, he stared blankly at the wall thinking. It felt strange to be home so early. He had planned to go to Pop's with Archie but…There was a very good reason that didn't happen. Archie had been fucking Kevin up the ass. It also sounded like Arch was going to get fucked up the ass by Kevin. Jughead had never pictured Archie as gay. Technically Archie couldn't be. He knew full well he had sex often with Ronny. So that would make him bisexual. It wasn't so hard to picture Archie as bi though. Pretty much everyone was a little bi, even himself.

Jug scratched his crotch without thought, and discovered he was hard. Looking down, he starred at his bulge. The outline of his dick wasn't really visible. He wasn't all that big. Just average. Absentmindedly, he squeezed himself, using his pinky to poke at his nuts. It had been a couple days since he got off. Using his other hand, he popped open the button to his fly, then unzipped. Glancing at his watch again, he gave a half smile.

Rising to his feet, he locked the trailer door. Turning back to the sofa, he yanked his beanie off, followed by his jacket, shirt, pants, and boxers. Completely nude, he stared down at his cock. Perfectly straight with a nice thick bush around it. Letting his left hand trail down his chest, he gripped his dick. Clamping down tightly, he watched the veins on his foreskin bulge. With his right hand, he went right for his large nuts. They didn't hang low, but they were larger than normal. Releasing his hold, the veins relaxed and the bulges on his dick went smooth.

Crawling atop the couch, he fell onto his back. Reaching out, he gripped himself and pumped hard and fast. Dropping his left hand on his left pec, he gripped his nipple and squeezed harshly. He hissed at the pain but didn't let up. At his point he planted his feet atop the cushions and lifted his hips into the air. Thrusting into the air, he continued jerking his uncut dick. Biting his lip, he remembered Betty's boobs, what they felt like on his tongue. Her nice rounded ass. perfectly heart shaped and hairy…

Opening his eyes, he became motionless. Betty's ass wasn't hairy at all…his mind flashed back to Archie pushing his ass back toward him. Shaking his head, Jug closed his eyes and thought back to the time Betty had gave him head. Her mouth had felt so good on him. What it felt like when he pushed inside her. He had almost cum from the heat alone. His only complaint was she never wanted him to do her from behind. He knew it would feel awesome.

The way it sounded when Archie had fucked Kevin earlier. How loud it had been…how fast. Jug was sure pounding ass would be just as good as pussy. It would be tighter, and he would be able to grip the hips for even more power. Reaching down, Jughead awkwardly pushed his long fingers into his hairy ass crack. The heat inside the room was making him sweaty, so it was easy to push inside his hole. He pumped his cock even faster as he felt the nub that sent shockwaves up his body.

With a final hard jab at his prostate, he came, ribbons of seed erupting out of his dick and painting his chest. Panting, he kept his fingers planted in his ass for at least a minute before he pulled them free. Looking down at his chest, he was surprised by the mess. Shaking his head, he sat up and pushed himself to his feet. Cock still hard as a rock, it bounced with every step he took toward the tiny bathroom. Pausing at the door, he looked back at the couch and got lost in thought about what he had witnessed earlier. Closing the bathroom door, he decided to just forget Archie and Kevin fucking…or at least he would try to forget.

Kevin

Hesitating, Kevin eyed Archie. He was unsure just how many of his toys he wanted to show him. Glancing at him, he bit his lip. The sheer volume of his sex toys was more than he wanted to admit. One might wonder how he had acquired so many, but it wasn't that difficult. It was easy with the internet. Archie smiled at him expectantly.

"Just don't…" he began, sliding the key into the safe underneath his bed, "get freaked out…please."

"Why?" Archie asked, looking playful.

"I have a large collection…of different things. Some of it is…unique."

"Ok, now you've gotta show me dude." Archie hopped atop his bed, grabbing at his crotch.

"Don't jerk off." Kevin warned, wanting Archie to save up his energy for when he tried out his goods.

"You have washed everything I hope." Archie said, his voice trailing off as Kevin pulled open the safe door.

"Always. Bleached and everything." Kevin lifted the safe onto the bed with a grunt, causing the bed to sink a bit.

It creaked and sunk even more as he sat down on the foot of the bed. Reaching in, he pulled out several butt plugs, and dildos, one of which wasn't modeled after a human. Also inside the safe were several anal beads, cuffs, lotions, lube, a fleshlight, vibrators, cock rings, and an assortment of gay porn DVDs. Looking up, he met Archie's stunned gaze. Mouth hanging open, Archie reached in and pulled out a strange looking, specialty dildo. An eyebrow lifted as he held and inspected it. Kevin felt his ears burning, and he didn't want to explain what it really was.

"What is this? It kinda looks like a dogs…" he trailed off, his own ears reddening with comprehension.

"Yeah, I know…" he grumbled, taking it away and tossing it back into the safe.

"Why the hel.." Archie began.

"It hits the prostate just right." He interrupted, not meeting the redheads' eye.

"Right…does it feel…real?" Archie hesitated, looking both curious and scared.

"I have no clue dude." He laughed, finally meeting his eye with a smirk. "You think I've tried the real thing?"

"Sorry. So…back to the task at hand…what should I use…and how do I use it?" Archie asked, his face returning to normal.

Later

Stepping out of the shower, Kevin looked at his wet form in the mirror. Shaking his head, water droplets landed all over the room. His hand gripped his chin and he leaned in, making sure his skin was clean. Tilting his head back and forth, his eye caught the small bottle he used to clean certain areas. Though he hadn't wanted to, he explained to Archie about cleaning. The reaction he got was skeptical, but he agreed to do it. Otherwise Kevin didn't plan to pay attention to that part of body much.

Squatting, he reached for the bottle but halted. Biting his lip, he awkwardly opened the cabinet drawer next to the sink and pulled out a mirror. Placing it on the floor, he gazed at his hole. There was more hair there and around his groin than he usually had. Pushing a finger inside, he wriggled it around. Immediately he found that hard nerve of muscle that felt so good. Even as he moved his finger around, his dick began to harden. Thinking about what Archie planned to do that night, he reluctantly pulled his finger out. Grabbing the bottle, he rose and opened the bathroom door and promptly ran right into his father.

"Kev…what are…oh." His dad looked down briefly, then turned and made his way down the hall to the stairs to the first floor.

Panting, he stood stunned. Looking back, and then down, he noticed he was still wet, completely nude, and hard. He had totally forgotten about being naked. Shaking his head, he let out a small chuckle and hurried back to his own room. With a gasp, he noted that his safe, along with all his sex toys were scattered across the bed, completely in view. His door had been open as well. With something akin to horror, he prayed that his dad hadn't entered his room while he was in the shower.

Even though he was scared, he also felt more turned on than ever. Turning, he closed the door and locked it. Hurrying over to his bed he pulled out the specialty dildo Archie had seen. Unable to help it, he placed it on the floor and squatted. He moaned as it filled his hole. Shaking and smiling, he threw his head back and began to bounce atop it. Still keeping a steady rhythm, he reached over and grabbed the lube that heated skin.

"Archie…" he whispered softly as he also grabbed his fleshlight.

Looking at it, he brought it to his mouth and pushed his tongue inside. Unlike most fleshlights, his had an opening that was modeled after ones' ass. Most of them were modeled with vagina's. He pushed more of his tongue inside, imagining what Archie was going to do when he rammed his own cock up his ass. Kevin was gunna just fuck the shit out of the ginger. In his mind, he heard Archie pleading for him to slow down, that he wasn't opened up enough.

"Gunna pound you so hard…" Kevin whispered aloud.

"You're too big and I can't take it that well yet Kev." He heard Archie complain.

"Tough shit you little fucker." He growled, his voice turning dark.

Opening his eyes, Kevin pulled the fleshlight on the floor next to him. With one hand, he opened the heating liquid tube while the other pulled one of his yellow eight-inch dildo's off the bed. Smirking at it, he flipped the switch at the base and it began to vibrate. Turning it off, he placed it next to the fleshlight. Rising to his feet, the dildo he was using stayed clamped inside his ass. Pulling it out, he tossed it on the bed and grabbed a set of his anal beads. Deciding on the black rope one with seven beads, he once more squatted.

"I wanna shoot my load in you Archie. You won't want me to, but I will. I'm gunna fuck you and fill you with my cum you little bitch." He said in a low and menacing voice.

"You can't. You have to wear protection." Archie would say, looking taken aback.

"I won't. Now bend over and take my fucking cock." He instructed to no one.

"But…" Archie would protest.

"I said turn around you little cock slut. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He commanded with no hint of taking it easy on his prey.

Taking the heating lube, he coated the beads and pushed them in one by one. With all seven inside, he began to pull them out and push them back in randomly. The tingling effects inside him began to build. It felt so good. Archie's hot cum inside him had felt amazing when they had fucked in the shower. He couldn't wait until he returned the favor. Finally satisfied with the beads, he pulled them out and tossed them on the bed.

"What's that Arch?" he asked, staring at a spot just ahead of him where he imagined his friend with a troubled look.

"Please…go slow. My ass is just too tight. Your cock won't fit inside. I don't wanna bottom for you after all." Archie would say, taking a step back

"You're not getting out of it. You said you'd let me try. So, that's what I'm going to do. But if you keep whining to me about it, you're gunna piss me off. Now shut the hell up." He grinned maliciously.

Taking the heating lube, he coated his cock and squirted it into the anal fleshlight. Taking a few steps to the right he pushed the cylindrical tube into an open drawer to his dresser. Closing it enough to keep it in place, he hovered over it. Leaning down he pushed his tongue into it and moaned. Archie's ass was gunna taste so good. The only thing that can make it taste better is if he's sucking his own cum out of the gingers' ruined hole. Stepping back, he dropped and picked up his large vibrating dildo. Adding the lube onto the dildo, he reached behind and pushed it in.

"Fuck." He cried, the appendage completely inside him.

"Get away from me Kev. I told you I changed my mind…why do you have a rope and a ball gag?" Archie would sound nervous, perhaps realizing Kevin's true intent.

"I told you…" he said angrily, tired of Archie's bitching, imagining the redhead tied up and gagged so no one could hear his screams.

Placing the head of his cock at the entrance of the fleshlight, he thrusted inside in a single powerful move. Archie screamed, eyes bulging as pain shot through his body. Kevin growled, imagining he would bit down harshly on Archie's shoulder as he plowed away. Reaching back, he turned on the vibrator and his senses began to overload. He could the release coming, and he was going to empty his cum into the fleshlight.

"God…" he moaned, his voice shaky as his thrusts slowed, "What are you gunna look like with something up your ass…gunna pound you until you shoot cum out of your cock without it being touched."

Here it came…nothing could stop it.

There was a ping that made him open his eyes. In front of him his cell phone was resting against a lamp. Reaching up with a frown, he opened an image sent from Archie. Kevin cursed and shot his load into the fleshlight. Archie was laying atop his own bed completely nude. His legs were spread, and Kevin could make out one of his dildos planted in Archie's hole. The gingers' stomach was covered in white liquid.

Archie

Siting in his bedroom, he looked at the bulging tote bag. Kevin's various toys filled it. Opening it, he turned it upside down and dumped the contents on the bed. Three black butt plugs, two different sized dildos, a set of anal beads, some lotions/lube, and a small bottle for cleaning purposes. Taking a seat, he picked up the larger of the two dildos. At eight inches, the blue dildo was rather impressive. Sure, he never planned to let anyone that size enter him. As far as he was concerned, Kevin was the only guy he would ever let do that to him. Well…he supposed if Jughead ever wanted to mess around he'd be open to it. Lifting it up to his mouth, he tentatively gave the head a lick.

"Archi, what are…oh…" his dads voice came from the open doorway.

Face going white with shock, he looked up and met his dads' eye with his tongue still placed on the head of the dildo. Mouth hanging open, his dad looked at what was in his hand, and what was pointed at his mouth. After a moment, his dad shook his head, gave him a nod, then reached in and grabbed the doorknob. Even as the door closed, Archie had dropped the toy. Heart beating, he rose and made his way to the door. Pulling it open, he watched the back of his dads' head disappear down the stairs. Unable to help it, he smirked and withdrew into his room. Closing the door, he locked it.

Thankful his dad hadn't flipped out, he decided he might as well get started. Stripping his clothing off, he stood naked in the middle of the room and looked around. Noticing the window facing Betty's house, he hurried over and closed the blinds. If Betty were to see him like that…well…he didn't wanna think of it. He wondered to himself why he was more disturbed by that then by his dad catching him. Giving a mental shrug, he walked over to the bed. With each step he felt his dick growing with excitement. Absentmindedly, he began rolling his foreskin back and forth.

Picking up some lube, he dribbled it over his cock. He shivered as he felt it soak into his forest of thick red pubes. Grinning, he reached down and pumped his dick slowly. His fingers gripped the base and squeezed upward until the entire head of his cock was once more covered by his foreskin. Pulling it back, he squeezed the head with his thumb and index finger until a globule of precum emerged. Lifting it to his lips he sucked it off. Using his left hand, he slowly rolled his nuts back and forth, feeling the wire like sprouts of hair poking out of the skin.

Flopping onto his bed, he picked up a black butt plug and eyed it warily. Grabbing for the lube again, he covered the toy. Using his left hand, he slid past his nut sac until he gently pushed into his cheeks. Lifting his legs off the bed and into the air, he fell onto his back. With slippery fingers, he pushed at his hole. Unable to get far with just one hand, he opened his mouth. Inserting the toy, his right hand was free. Switching hands, he used his left hand to pry and hold his cheeks apart. With nothing else in the way, he was able to push his fingers into his hole easily.

He hissed as his fingers finally passed the rim and went deep. Automatically, he was using his tongue to probe the rubber toyin his mouth, imagining it as the head of Kevin's cock. It bugged him he didn't feel Kevin's piss slit though. Wondering if that was weird, he turned his head and eyed the dildo he had dropped when his dad had seen him. Spitting the plug out, it landed on his chest. Not wanting to remove his hands from his ass, he rolled onto his side and tilted his face toward the bedding.

Pressing his face even closer, he was able to bite down on the bedding. Yanking his head away, the dildo bounced and rolled toward him. With another hard yank, the toy rolled right against his lips. Opening his mouth, he was able to work the head inside. With another grunt, he rolled onto his back again. Now when he used the tongue he could feel the dip at the head of the cock that was where the piss slit was.

He gasped as he felt his finger brush against that magic spot. Groaning loudly, he added more pressure. Wanting more, he spat the dildo out of his mouth and fumbled for it. Pausing, he realized there was no way it would go in and not hurt. Instead, pulled his fingers out of his ass and grabbed the smallest of the three butt plugs. Dowsing it with lube, he reached down and pressed it against his tight hole. Slowly and gently, he pushed, and it slid in easier than he thought it would. He let out a hiss as the broadest part stretched the rim.

"Hey, "he said aloud, "that's not bad at all."

The tip of the toy lightly pressed on his prostate. It was just enough that it felt good. Sitting up, he looked down at his weeping cock. Gripping the base, he slowly pumped and thrusted into the air. Something was missing from the experience, making him look around the room. Next to the door he noticed the heat setting. Getting to his feet he waddled over to the switch, hoping the plug wouldn't slide out of his ass as he moved. The butt plug didn't slide out of his ass. Pleased, he turned the heat up. He took a few steps to gauge any pain and was pleased there was none.

Heat suddenly blew through the vent opening next to him. The flow of air made his bush flutter. Smirking, he made his way to his lap top and opened it. Sliding through some of his favorite porn sites, he began to sweat as the room grew hotter. After a time, he pulled out the toy and tossed it to the bed. Suddenly his ass felt empty. Wanting to experiment, he picked up the six inch dildo. Slowly, he worked it into his hole. It barely hurt at all.

Excited, he flopped onto his bed and began jerking his cock again. Using his ring and pinky fingers, he slid them over his now sweaty nut sac. With his thumb, index, and middle fingers, he pumped his uncut dick a bit faster. Still holding the dildo in with his left hand, he began to push it in and out. There was still a sting of pain when he pulled all the way out and thrusted back in, but he could handle it.

The room had become almost stifling now. Resting his chin against his breast he peered below. Beads of sweat dripped from his nose, landing on his belly. Releasing his cock for a moment, he brought his hand to his nose and inhaled the erotic aroma of nut sweat. This was becoming too much. His prostate was being hit with every thrust, and his cock was so hard the foreskin wouldn't roll over the head. Wishing Kevin was here to witness his success, he fumbled for his phone as he felt his orgasm approach. The larger dildo caught his eye and he grinned. Tossing the six incher to the side, he grabbed the eight and began to work it inside.

"Oh, fuck Kevin." He hissed, surprised how much larger it was then the six incher.

Determined, he slowly worked it inside. Flashes of pain seared inside his hole as he bottomed out. Changing the angle of entry, he let out a cry as it pressed hard on his prostate. Eyes widening, he worked the cock inside him. Kevin's cock wasn't this big, but he was sure it would still be hard. What would it feel like to have cum in his ass. Kevin needed to be here with him, fucking him instead of some toy. Archie was shaking with suppressed anticipation as he thrusted into his hand faster.

Awkwardly, he bent his knee close to his body until felt his heel make contact with the dildo in his ass. Removing his hand, he began to bounce with his heel against the toy. With both hands free now, he was able to really work his cock the way he liked. With both hands, he wrapped them around his shaft. After a squeeze, the head of his dick shrunk and his foreskin finally rolled over it. He shivered as the silky skin wrapped around the head.

Squeezing his entire length, he thrusted harder and faster into his grip. The heat in the room had made his nuts sag low. With each pump, he heard his balls slapping against his body loudly. A line of sweat rolled down his forehead and dropped into his eye. Hissing at the sting, he angrily reached up and wiped it away. Back in position, he thrusted at varying speeds, but the tight grip stayed constant.

Tilting his head over to his right shoulder, he poked his tongue out and licked his glistening skin. Salty, it absorbed into his tongue. Eyeing the wall his bed was pressed against, he bounced over to it. Moving his heel out of the way, he awkwardly rolled his body back and forth, his ass rising higher into the air while his upped body scrunched together. Finally, he was pretty much upside down, his hard and leaking cock right over his face. Grinning, he went back to pumping his dick with both hands while he bounced on his bed so the dildo kept moving inside, rubbing against that magic spot.

"Shit, I'm gunna cum." He cried, his vision going white with pleasure.

His release came after a particularly hard bounce against the wall. The dildo rammed sharply against his prostate harder and he lost it. As he closed his eyes, he came, feeling hot liquid covering his entire face, chest, and even into open mouth. He shook and muttered curses in a low voice. Panting, he released his cock with his left hand and brought it down to his face. Wiping his seed off his closed eye lids, he opened them and looked up at his spent cock.

Groaning, he rotated his body longways and flopped flat against the bed. Glancing down, his belly and chest was covered with cum. He released his hold on his cock with his right hand as well, making it slap against his belly. Imagining what he must look like, he grinned and reached for his cell phone to take a snap shot. Kevin would be proud and turned on by his body covered in cum, especially with the large dildo still planted inside his hot, tight ass.


	7. From Top To Bottom

"Calm down." He told Archie.

"I am calm." Archie replied, his voice shaky.

"Tell me a funny story or something." He soothed, gently nudging the ginger as they walked toward Archie's back door.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Archie asked, pausing at the door.

"I want you to be comfortable and feel safe. That's why we're going to do it in your room. I'm sure you'll be more relaxed there. Now, tell me a story." He insisted, walking through the door as Archie held it open for him.

"Well…" he paused, grinning, "When I was playing with your toys, my dad walked in on me."

"What?" he came to an abrupt halt, turning around and facing him full on.

"More specifically, I was actually licking the head of the largest dildo when he came in. I had my tongue on it and just kept it there as Dad looked from my mouth to the dildo."

"No." he was stunned, and extremely turned on.

"Yeah." He grinned, closing and locking the door behind him. "He just gave me a look, then closed the door and walked away. The next morning though…he asked me if there was anything I wanted to talk about."

"Like if you love cock or something?" Kevin reached down and pressed his hand against Archie's crotch.

"Not in so many words." He said, then "pull me out dude."

Smirking, he shook his head and tuned away. From behind, he heard a growl of frustration. Ignoring him, he walked through the kitchen and into the hallway with the stairway on the left and turned. Expecting to see his friend, he was surprised when he wasn't behind him. The sound of footsteps came from the left. Shifting his gaze, he watched as Archie hurried into the living and walked toward him. Assuming they were alone, he faced the ginger.

Archie paused and looked at him with interest. After a moment, Archie moved forward and pressed against him. Kevin moaned as he felt how hard Archie was as they grinded. Opening his mouth, he pressed his tongue into his friends. Arms enclosed him as they shuffled backward. His heel hit the bottom of the stairs. Abruptly, he was sitting on the third step. Grinning even more, Archie shuffled forward and actually straddled him. Pulling away, Kevin looked down at Archie's tented jeans.

Automatically, he reached down and unzipped his friend. Wearing boxer briefs, a wet spot was forming on them. Twisting his hand a little more, he awkwardly used his fingers and fished out his friends cock through the opening of his underwear. Though the foreskin still covered the head, precum was seeping and pooling in the fold of the skin. Bending his head down, he was just able to poke his tongue into it. Archie groaned, his hand pressing against Kevin's head to keep him in place. Thrusting upward, the folds of the opening of the boxer briefs kept the foreskin in place while the head continued to erupt. Fully exposed, the pink head throbbed.

"I love cock so much." Kevin muttered, pulling away just a bit to take in more of the view.

"Really?" Archie chuckled, "I hadn't noticed."

Looking up, Kevin bit his lip as the redhead continued to grin at him. Grunting, Archie pushed himself to his feet. Leaning back, his mouth was at the same height as the prize in front of him. Opening his mouth, he let Archie thrust inside. Making sure to keep his teeth covered, he used his tongue and swirled around the head. Dipping his tongue into the piss slit, the salty flavor made him shiver.

Below, he was painfully hard. Hoping to relieve the pressure, he rearranged his dick so it lay flat against his groin. Catching the movement, Archie squatted a bit and reached around his left thigh. Kevin's breath hitched as the hand gave his prick a squeeze. Letting out a reluctant sigh, Archie stepped back and looked down at his crotch. Placing a hand on the step beside his ass, Archie used the other and unzipped him, then undid the top button. His fly popped open, and his dick was released.

Going commando, his crotch was completely visible. Tilting his head, Archie studied his groin. His fingers reached down and scratched the skin under his growing bush. The last time he had trimmed below was three or four weeks ago. Before that, he still had a decent amount of hair, now it looked like a forest by comparison. Black and straight, his pubes poked out everywhere. Looking pleased, Archie winked, then went down on him.

"Oh!" he gasped, unprepared for the hot wetness.

"Feel good?" the ginger asked, pulling up just a bit.

Not bothering to reply, he placed his hand on his friends' head and shoved him back down. Archie chuckled around his length as he began to bob his head. Biting his lip, Kevin stared up at the ceiling. Lifting his hips into the air, he thrusted passed his friends lips. His friend was so much better at sucking his cock then he had been weeks ago. Proud of him, Kevin decided he'd let Archie top him before they switched positions. As he felt a building tension below, he removed his hand from Archie's head, turned around and crawled up the stairs without a backward glance.

"Anxious?" Called the redhead.

"You have no idea." He grunted, rising to his feet at the top of the stairs.

He'd been dreaming about losing his virginity, well…topping virginity to Archie for a while. Every night the past week he had searched porn sites and watched as many videos with redheads he could find to jerk off to. Faced with the real thing, he hoped it would be worth the wait.

Making his way to Archie's bedroom, he pulled at his shirt while trying to kick his shoes off with hard kicks. Hearing laughter, he knew he must look pathetic. Brushing off the amusement, he was able to finally kick his left show off. The shoe sailed through the air and hit the door at the end of the hall. Though the door was partially open, the force of the shoe caused it to open all the way. Cringing, he glanced back and noticed his friend had halted. Feeling his ears turn red, he came to a stop as well.

"Sorry." He said in a low and soft voice.

"S'ok dude." Archie said, coming to stand right behind him.

"I'm just…nervous." He explained as they entered his room.

"I get it. I'm a bit apprehensive too. I mean…I'm sure having you inside me is going to be so different than the toys you gave me." His voice sounded uncertain.

Looking around the room, he remarked that this was one of the very few times he'd been there. Dark green walls, a large rounded rug, a desk, bookshelves, etc. The sound of a click startled him enough to look around. Archie ignored him, walking over to the window that faced Betty's house and closing the curtains. As he walked to the window that faced the front yard, he noticed Archie's dick still poking out of his jeans. Grinning, Kevin shimmied his jeans to the floor while dropping his shirt next to his feet. The room went dark as the window was blocked out.

It was so dark, he could no longer see his friend. A shadow moved in front of him, along with soft footsteps. A large and warm hand was planted on his chest. Freezing, he waited as another hand dropped onto his shoulder. The hand slid to the side until it gripped the back of his neck. Kevin moved forward even as pressure was applied to his neck. Archie's mouth pressed against his own. They breathed together, standing in the dark.

"Touch me." Archie whispered, tilting his head to the side.

"Okay." He breathed back as a tongue wet his ear.

Groaning, he reached down and automatically and easily unbuttoned Archie's jeans. Without a word, his hand pushed at the waist line and the jeans fell. He grinned as he gripped his friend's throbbing member. Giving a grunt and moan into his ear, Archie shuddered. Another hand gripped his own dick, making him jump. Wanting to move things along, Kevin dropped to his knees and took Archie into his mouth.

"Fuck." Came a soft moan.

Yanking the boxer briefs down, Kevin knew Archie was completely nude now. Kevin bobbed on his friends dick, while using one hand to slide up his belly. Coming to a halt, he smirked around Archie's cock as there was a grunt from above, and suddenly Archie's abs became hard. Lifting the dick into a more upright position, Kevin tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips and mouth to the underside of the shaft. Moving down, he felt the hairs poking out of Archie's nuts tickling his chin.

Dropping even lower, he used his tongue to slather the sweaty nut sac in front of him. He inhaled, loving the scent. Sliding his hand up the back side of the gingers leg, he came to a halt with his palm on Archie's ass cheek. Smooth and perfectly round, he slid into the crack and felt his fingers tangle into the brambled hair surrounding his taint. Working his thump further, if felt the puckered entrance. Stiffening, Archie panted as Kevin pushed his thumb into him.

"I want you to go bareback Kev." Archie whispered so softly, Kevin could barely hear him.

"No complaints here." He said, leaning back and staring up, even though he couldn't see his friends' face.

"Come on." Archie said, voice tight.

Kevin felt Archie pulling him forward. Rising, he went over to the bed and sat down. Feeling reluctant, Kevin scooted all the way onto the bed. Joining him, Archie grabbed him by the left arm and forced him onto his back. Head resting on Archie's pillow, he waited as his friend climbed atop him. Dropping, Archie lined up their dick and began to thrust. Loving the friction, he grunted and rutted just as hard. Breathing hard, he opened his mouth and lifted his head. Archie met his mouth and their tongues fought.

Already, he felt his body growing hot and excited faster than he planned. After a moment, Archie pulled back and turned completely around. Now in a sixty-nine position, Archie went down on him. Letting out a loud moan, Kevin moved his head over and took Archie's cock into his mouth as well. Reaching his arms up and around, he began to squeeze and work his fingers into circles onto the soft flesh. Slowing, Kevin pushed his friend down until he could no longer reach his dick.

"Turn on the lamp on. It's on my bedside table." Archie instructed.

Pulling his right hand away, he reached around in the dark until he found the table. There was a click and suddenly he was looking at pale white skin, with dark red hairs covering the crack between his friends' ass cheeks. Loving the sight, he leaned in and kept pushing his tongue deeper into the crevasse until it was so slick that his saliva was leaking out of the bottom of the crack and sliding onto Archie's hanging nuts. Finally, his tongue pressed inside the tight hole.

"Feels so good Kev." Archie's voice sounded shaky.

"God…" he marveled, tilting his head to the right and nipping at Archie's skin.

"Hey!" his friend yelped but sounded more turned on than ever.

Using his hands, he pried the cheeks apart, exposing the hole even more. Slowly, he worked his index finger as deep as it could go. Moving it around, he finally felt the nub of muscle he was searching for. Pressing on it, his friend let out a loud groan that sounded primal. Working another finger inside, he massaged the walls inside the tight ass. Though he didn't press as hard on the prostate, he moved his fingers in circles, while using his pinky to stretch the rim out.

After a few moments, he suddenly realized that Archie was no longer sucking him. giving a cough, he thrust his hips up. Immediately, he let out another moan as Archie once more licked at his dick. The tongue pressed into his piss slit, while a hand gripped his thigh. Satisfied, Kevin returned to the task at hand…or at fingers. Feeling a poke at his own hole, he grunted. After hearing a tiny chuckle, he lifted his hand and gave his friend a hard slap on the ass.

"Jesus dude!" he said, "Do it again."

Snorting, his nose landed on Archie's wet and slippery hole. Still chuckling, he gave Archie's rump another slap, then slid his tongue back into his hole. His friends' tongue made it's way down the underside of his shaft and took in Kevin's nuts. Letting out a gasp, he loved it when his nuts were played with. A spark of electricity shot through his body as he felt that little nub of pleasure prodded. There was a chuckle, then pressure built on that spot again. Knowing if this continued, he was going to cum, he scooted up the bedding until he was sitting upright looking down at Archie's hole.

"Hey." Archie whined, turning his head so they could make eye contact.

"So, "he paused, leaning forward a bit and spitting at the puckered opening, "You wanna do me first stud?"

"No Kev." Said Archie seriously, pulling away and turning around to face him, "This is all about you. I won't be topping you at all tonight. You're gunna fuck me bud. You're gunna shoot your load into my ass. I'm gunna be so tight for you dude. How long do you think you'll last?" he wriggled his eyebrows, advancing on him.

"Um.." his voice quavered, caught off guard as Archie crawled atop him.

Archie reached between them and gripped Kevin's dick. Kevin felt Archie press their pricks together. Lifting his head, Kevin met Archie's lips as the began to grind together. Kevin could feel how easily his friends dick slid against his skin. The foreskin made movements so much more fluid, and he loved it. Still kissing, he reached down between them and gripped the gingers dick. Archie paused and grinned into his mouth as Kevin rolled the foreskin of the head of his dick. Pressing both heads together, he rolled the foreskin back up until it enclosed both heads.

"This feels amazing." He breathed, reveling in the confined heat.

"Just wait till it's in my ass." Archie chuckled, biting Kevin's lower lip.

"I wanna try now." His voice shook with anticipation.

Giving a nod, Archie pushed himself into a sitting position. Bouncing across his bed, he pulled open the drawer to his bedside table. Pulling out a little bottle, he handed it to Kevin. Taking it, he popped open the top and dribbled it down on his dick. Working it into a lather, he handed it back to his friend. Reaching out, Archie pumped his shaft while reaching behind him and pressing something to his hole. Giving a nod, Kevin waited as his friend crawled back on top of him.

"G-gunna try to sit on you first." Archie stuttered.

"Relax." Kevin soothed, reaching up and cupped his cheek.

Taking a deep breath, his friend nodded and reached behind him. Kevin felt Archie's fingers close around his hard cock. Looking away from Archie's eyes, he watched the scene below. Archie's uncut cock pulsed as it arced upward in a slight curve. Red pubes covered the groin so thoroughly he couldn't even see the pale skin underneath. Hairs also sprouted from the nuts sac, which was actually shriveled a bit.

The head of his dick pushed into his friends' ass cheeks. The saliva he had used to loosen up Archie's hole was pressed against his length. Standing straight up, his cock pressed at something hot and tight. Archie's faced turned red as he took a few quick breaths. Finally looking up, Kevin caught his friends eye and held his gaze. Smiling slightly, Archie started to lower himself. Tight heat surrounded the head of his cock as it slid passed the opening.

"Oh my god." Kevin breathed with short and rapid breaths as the feeling of heat began to spread down the length of his shaft.

"It's…" Archie began, his face looking surprised, "not too bad."

"You've been using my toys on your hole…haven't you?" he grinned.

Blushing, the ginger gave a nod.

"You wanna feel my cum inside you?" he asked, feeling the need to talk dirty.

"I want you to fill me up Kev." He groaned and hissed as he finally bottomed out.

"So fucking tight." Kevin shivered, then began to lift his hips.

"Hold on!" Archie gasped, placing a hand on Kevin's chest. "Let me get used to it."

Ignoring him, he thrusted up again, though not as fast. The gingers' eyes widened as Kevin began to pump. Seeing the face he was making, he felt guilty and ashamed. Coming to a halt, he waited. There was no chance of him going soft, no matter how long he would have to remain motionless. Hoping to pass the time anyway, he once more looked at Archie's dick, which had softened. The size was much smaller than he expected. Smirking, he looked up at his friend.

"I'm a grower I guess." He shrugged, then pushed himself up.

"You ever messed around with Jughead?" he asked completely out of the blue.

"What?" Archie snorted, looking highly amused.

"Just wondering…you've been friends forever…there must have been times it could have happened."

"No…I haven't messed around with him. You're the only guy I've been with." He said, leaning down.

"Oh. What's he packing?" he asked, starting to increase his thrusts.

"Are we really talking about this…or are you going to fuck me?" he challenged, dropping down hard.

"Shit." Kevin closed his eyes, loving how Archie's hole clamped so tightly around his cock.

"Let's change positions." Archie suggested, rocking his body to the right.

"I assume he's cut like me." Kevin turned his body to the side.

Archie smirked at him triumphantly as he leaned in close, "He's uncut."

"No fucking way!?" he exclaimed as Archie turned around.

Now facing away from him, Archie, pushed his ass back toward him. Shaking, Kevin scooted closer. Gripping his cock, he held it straight out and pushed it between Archie's ass cheeks. The head slid right back inside his friend. Once more heat gripped his rod. Pressing his chest against Archie's back, he quickly resumed thrusting. Unhappy with the limited movement, he growled and pulled away.

"Wha-"Archie began, but was cut off as Kevin used his wrestling skills to maneuver him onto his hands and knees.

"Gunna pound your ass like the bitch you are." He growled menacingly.

"The fuck?" Archie grunted as Kevin reentered him.

"Shut up." Kevin hissed, gripping the gingers hips tightly.

"This might sound odd, but that's really hot…" he said in a surprised voice.

"Quiet" he slapped Archie's ass harshly.

Thrusting desperately, the sound of slapping echoed around the room. Whimpering, Archie looked back at him. Unable to help himself, Kevin pulled all the way out, then slammed back in. Yelping, his friends actually lifted his ass a bit higher. Their eyes met as Archie began to push back as Kevin thrusted forward. Below, he felt a tug in his gut. Tilting forward, he leaned down and kissed Archie's neck. As he began to pull back, he looked at the still open bedside table drawer. The large eight-inch blue dildo he had leant Archie was visible.

"Hold on." He said, stretching his body forward and pulled at the dildo.

"Yes." Archie chuckled.

"Quiet!" he growled, yanking Archie's head back by his hair.

Placing the dildo on the bedding below his friend, he reached under and gripped Archie's cock. Slowly, he began to stroke the uncut dick. Archie moaned, thrusting his body forward. Kevin went back to pounding into his friend like before. Again, he felt tension building. Worried he was about to pass the point of no return, he slowed. Reaching down, his fingers brushed against the dildo under Archie. Picking it up, he placed it right against his friends dick. Kevin gripped Archie harder, and pumped him even faster.

"Gunna…" Archie warned, his body shaking.

A spray of hot liquid splattered his hands. Pushing the head of Archie's cock against the dildo, he was sure it was getting covered. After a last shutter, his friend came to a halt. Releasing his hold, he brought the dildo up and was pleased to see white seed covered it. Leaning forward, he aimed the cum covered dildo at Archie's mouth and pushed it in. Taking as much as he could, the redhead's mouth was full of the cum covered toy. Grinning, he looked at his messy hands. Placing them on Archie's hips, he clamped down and went back to his assault on his friend's ass.

"Shit dude…" Kevin shouted, losing it.

Panting and grunting, he felt his cum explode inside Archie's ass. Totally wore out, he collapsed atop his friend. The orgasm was the best he had ever experienced. Lazily, he looked at the redhead. Archie grinned and pulled the dildo out of his mouth with a wink. Kevin yanked it away. Falling back, his own dick slid out of Archie's ass. Aiming the dildo at his friends' ass, he pushed it inside. Archie hissed and looked back. Pulling it back out, Kevin was pleased to see quite a bit of his seed covered the head. With a nod, Kevin handed the dildo back to Archie. Shrugging, the redhead licked the cum off the dildo.

***The End***


End file.
